An Unusual Journey
by S.L
Summary: UNFINISHED A twenty year old Harry Potter finds himself in the time of the Marauders after recieving an unusal box... time travel fic, for your information!
1. A Peak Into The Past

Disclaimer: you know all this by now I think  
  
Summary: A twenty year old Harry Potter finds himself in the time of the Marauders after recieving an unusal box...  
  
  
  
  
  
An Unusual Journey  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
Harry Potter leaned back in his chair and studied the box on his desk. It was rather plain looking, but he wasn't to be fooled by that. He was in his office, and was expecting a class any minute now, but first he wanted to find out more about this thing before him.  
  
He'd tried to talk to Dumbledore, but he was no where to be found.  
  
Perhaps, Harry thought, it wouldn't hurt just to open it... Normally Harry wouldn't even dare think of such of thing. Especially after all of his experiences with the Dark Lord. But there was something about that box... something that called to him... that clouded his mind and willed him to open it.  
  
So before he even knew what he was doing he'd knocked the top off and peered inside.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
~  
  
Harry awoke to find two eyes identical to his own staring back at him. Slowly the picture of a concerned looking girl with long straight red hair came into place. He knew he was in the hospital wing, but he didn't recognize the girl.  
  
"Who're you?" He asked once he was sure he'd gotten his self out of the drained sleep.  
  
She jumped slightly, Harry noticed her eyes had not been on him, but on his scar. "Don't ask silly questions Mr. James Potter. We've been worried sick about you! Where have you been anyways!"  
  
Harry sighed, what was this girl playing at. "My name's not James. It's Harry, now will you please tell me who you are?"  
  
"Honestly Potter do you care that we've been worried sick over you this past day? Disappearing without a trace, not even Sirius knew where you were exactly though I'm sure he knew more than he let on. Then you show up half battered with this nasty scar..."  
  
Now, Harry was starting to get annoyed. "I've had this 'nasty scar' since I was a baby!" Harry tried to think straight, but he simply couldn't piece anything together. His head was all muddled.  
  
The strange girl looked as if she too was getting angry. "Listen Potter don't think I'm going to fall for another one of your dumb tricks. I may not like you, but I have known you since our first year and I think I would notice something like a long lightening shaped scar!"  
  
"I have no idea who you are and I have had this scar since I was a baby!" Harry rubbed his head to wake him self up a bit. There was something a little more than odd about this encounter. He just could think clearly. "Listen just get Dumbledore for me, if you know who he is."  
  
The strange girl jumped from her seat next to Harry's bed. "Fine just forget that I spent all day waiting for you to wake up. Never mind that McGonagal told me too, but I didn't even try to sneak out of it like you would!" She continued ranting until she was well out of the ward. "Never mind that I care you've got some nasty scar running down your head. Never mind that I care at all!" Her voice continued on, but Harry just blocked it out hoping Dumbledore would come and explain things soon.  
  
Luckily for him the girl did know of Dumbledore for he showed up no more than fifteen minutes later. He was not smiling though the familiar twinkle in his eye was still there. "Now Mr. Potter I would like you to explain where you've been this past day and how you came to fall on Ms. Evans out of nowhere with that nice scar there."  
  
Harry struggled with the sentence. What was he talking about? "Sir, I'm a little confused. I didn't go anywhere. I was in my office preparing the day's lesson when I got this strange package. I tried to show it to you because there was no card of who it was from anywhere and you've told me to be careful about such things."  
  
"Yes, I try." Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"Of course, but see you were a bit busy with the Order of the Phoenix at the moment so you sent me to your office..."  
  
The Headmaster sat up immediately. "Order of the Phoenix? You know about that?"  
  
Harry struggled again. This was all nonsense. "Yes of course I do, remember Fawkes gave me one of the first feathers after the Triwizard Tournament. We've been working on that together since my sixth year. What's wrong with everyone today? It's like no one can get anything straight."  
  
The twinkle was gone and now replaced with suspicion, but the Headmaster urged Harry on.  
  
"Yes well I was a bit curious about the package and I didn't think it would hurt to just open the box and then... I don't know what happened I just sort of lost it... Like with a port key I suppose, but harder..." Harry concentrated. "All I knew was that I was sort of falling- oh yes and the pain, there was a lot of that. Then I woke up here and there was this strange girl looking at me telling me my name was James! She wouldn't even tell me who she was! Have we got any new students?"  
  
Harry noticed Dumbledore as if for the first time. The man looked just as confused as he felt, though slightly angry too. Harry was a bit frightened. He had seen Dumbledore mad, but never at him!  
  
"What is your name?" What an odd question thought Harry.  
  
He decided to answer nevertheless. "Harry Potter, sir- you know that though so why are you asking?"  
  
Dumbledore licked his lips as if to stall. "You're not James Potter then?"  
  
Harry felt like laughing. This was just a great day wasn't it? "Oh yes I'm the reincarnated spirit of my father who died fifteen years ago as if you wouldn't remember!" Harry stopped and put the pieces together. "Wait- no, no, no, no... I'm not- it wasn't- it couldn't be..."  
  
The Headmaster rose shakily and strode across the room and shut the door. "You say your the son of James Potter, Harry Potter and that James died fifteen years ago?"  
  
Harry just put his head in his hands. "Oh god... this cannot be happening."  
  
Dumbledore seemed persistent. "Harry tell me how you got here again."  
  
"I-I told you I received a package, it had to be Voldemort, only he would want to do something like this to me. He's at full power here, he'll kill me for sure. I'm as good as dead." Harry's words were muffled as his head was still buried in his hands.  
  
"Voldemort? What would he want with you?"  
  
"To kill me, he's wanted me dead for year. Can't seem to do it though. He came to my house when I was one and killed my parents. Tried to kill me too, but the curse rebound and hit him instead. I became famous as The-Boy-Who-Lived though I didn't know it until I was eleven.  
  
"There wasn't enough human left in him to die, he was just a shadow. He searched for a way to return to power. He didn't find his way until my last year as a Hogwarts student. He kidnapped me and used my blood to resurrect himself. I escaped, but he's been after me since. After that Voldemort began to return to his power and the destruction of the wizarding world. I spent the next year in hiding from him and his Death Eaters. Once I returned to school I spent most of my time working with you on the Order of the Phoenix. I was tutored at night and took my N.E.W.T.'s at the end of what should have been my sixth year. I spent the next two years mainly at Hogwarts, but traveling a bit around the world in the fight against the Dark Lord. It's only been this past year that We've been able to get his power down. We've nearly got him beat. I took the Defense Against the Dark Arts job two years after I graduated so I would be able to stay in the castle."  
  
Dumbledore had been silent through the entire retelling. Harry knew he had to give it. This was Dumbledore after all. In the past or the future he could still trust him. He had to know.  
  
"Don't say anything more. If you are Harry Potter... from the future you shouldn't let on too much. This information is good news. Any period of time without Voldemort is something to look forward too."  
  
"Sir," Harry looked up from his hands there were tears in his eyes. "My parents... are they- alive?"  
  
The Headmaster leaned back. "James Potter is at this moment missing though I'm sure he will return. Your mother on the other hand... I do not know who that could be."  
  
"Lily Potter, I'm afraid I don't know her maiden name."  
  
The twinkle returned. "Lily Evans... ah, what an unusual pairing. Never would have guessed myself..."  
  
"Sir?" Harry asked after the man retreated to his daydreams. It was good to know Dumbledore hadn't changed even after the change in time. "Can I meet them- I won't tell them who I am! But until I have to leave, could I just be with them? Please? What year are they in? Can I return to school?"  
  
"So many questions! Yes, we will have to figure something out to return you to your time..." The Headmaster stood. "Until then you will be a seventh year Gryffinor. May I ask what house did you used to be in?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Gryffidor through and through sir."  
  
"Wonderful," The old grandfather like man smiled. "I believe we will need to get you some new things?"  
  
"Probably sir. I haven't got a thing with me."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Good then, I will take care of that. You can start classes tomorrow."  
  
  
  
James sauntered in to the Gryffidor common room late that night. He had decided to skip classes that day and go to Hogsmede on his own. A day off, away from Hogwarts troubles. After all he was a seventh year and Head Boy.  
  
He had thought the common room would be empty, and had left the Invisibility Cloak behind the witches hump. He hadn't counted on Lily Evans being there.  
  
"Ooh Potter what do you think you're doing?" Damn he was caught, by what had to be the biggest suck up in Hogwarts.  
  
"None of your business Evans. Leave me alone."  
  
Lily moved from the girls stairs to block James. "You didn't have to be so snippy to me earlier I was only doing what McGonagal told me to- hey what happened to that scar?"  
  
She was defiantly loosing it. Too much homework James thought. "I have no idea what your talking about Evans, now move out of my way."  
  
"That scar though- you had one running right down your forehead. When I asked about it in the hospital wing you got all moody with me. Just tell me what happened to it!"  
  
Little nosey body. "I haven't got a scar, and I haven't been to the hospital wing all day now move!"  
  
Lily frowned. "Yes you were after you landed on my on the Quidditch pitch you passed out. Dumbledore was afraid the Death Eaters had gotten you. I was supposed to watch after you until Madam Pomfrey returned from fetching Dumbledore, but I left after you kept babbling nonsense!"  
  
"I assure you Evans I have no idea what you're talking about." The girl was defiantly crazy. "Now I'm going to bed and with the stories your coming up with I recommended that you do the same!"  
  
James pushed himself away from the Head Girl and ran the rest of the way to his dorm. Damn Evans, why oh why did she have to bother him so?  
  
"James, how was it?" Sirius asked from his bed. All three of his other dorm mates were awake lying in bed over the covers talking.  
  
"Yeah we heard about Dumbledore. Was in a right huff about you all day. Did he give you detention?" Remus said as he picked through a pile of Berrie Botts Every Flavored Beans.  
  
"Nah, I haven't even seen him. Though Evans is down there ranting about me being in the hospital wing."  
  
Remus looked up. "You were though, we saw you."  
  
James screwed up his face. What a weird day. "No I wasn't I was at Hogsmede like I told you. Only just got back. Now I'm quite tired so if you all don't mind I think I'm going to go to bed."  
  
Ignoring their complaints and ranting James changed and hurried into his four poster bed. The last thing he heard before he drifted off to sleep was Sirius's bored "Whatever."  
  
  
  
There were no stares, as Harry made his way into Great Hall the next morning. Though several calls of 'hey James' followed him. It was quite a strange feeling to be a student again. Harry even caught himself from making his way up to the teacher's high table on his way to the Gryffinor tables.  
  
Something had been done about his appearance. His hair had been cut quite short so his scar was now more than visible. Harry didn't mind that though, he was used to the stares and it was nice not having hair in his eyes anymore. His eyes had also been changed to a startling blue. This combined with the fact that he was also (or so he had been told) smaller and shorter than the real James would set him apart once he met his father.  
  
"Whoa James, nice haircut." Harry nearly chocked as he recognized a younger version of Sirius smiling down at him.  
  
Harry forced himself to smile. "I'm afraid you've got the wrong person. I'm Harry Burke, a new exchange student. Just arrived last night."  
  
Sirius blinked. "Okay... weird you look so much like my friend James. Now that I look though you are a bit different. Especially the eyes. You have funny eyes."  
  
"Thanks... I think. Who're you?" He asked remembering he was supposed to be new.  
  
His younger godfather held out his hand. "Sirius Black." Harry shock the offered hand trying not to laugh. Sirius just looked so comical.  
  
"There's something very familiar about you Sirius, I feel as if I've met you before."  
  
Sirius smiled then sat down at the table soon followed by Harry.  
  
"You'll love Hogwarts, best thing though is the food!" Harry laughed as Sirius pilled his plate high with all sorts of dishes. He reminded him strangely of Ron.  
  
James never showed up for breakfast, though Harry did meet Remius Lupin again. His mother and Peter Pettigrew he noticed were conversing with a group of girls at the other end of the table. Otherwise he was just surrounded by second years.  
  
"That's Lily Evans. She's an okay sort, though a bit bossy." Sirius went on once he noticed where Harry was looking. "James and her hate each other. You should see the wars they get into!"  
  
"Hate each other?" Harry asked losing his voice slightly. His parents hated each other?  
  
"Yup," Remus chimed in. "The rest of us are friends with her though. Sirius is her foster brother I might add."  
  
Sirius smiled. "I used to live next door to her before we attended Hogwarts. We've been friends for ages. Never thought a muggle like her would make it here! Head Girl at that."  
  
"Yes I know..." Harry looked up when he realized the two Marauders were looking at him strangely. "Dumbledore told me." That explanation seemed to do.  
  
Just then the man at question rose from his seat at the teachers table and cleared his throat several times until he had full attention. "As some of you may know by now we have a new student among our mists. Harry Burke a transfer student from Ireland. Now many of you may notice the uncanny resemblance between him and a Mr. James Potter, but I assure you they are in no way related. Unless of course they are both neglecting to tell me something." His eyes sparkled. "I urge you all to make our new student welcome as best you can and show him what a great home Hogwarts can be."  
  
Harry clapped with the others though he was aware of more than a few eye upon him. Thankfully as soon as the small speech was finished Sirius jumped from his seat pulling Harry after him. "C'mon gotta find James!"  
  
James was awaked roughly by Sirius as usual. He pushed away his friend and tried to pull the sheets back over his head.  
  
"Wake up! I've found out who's been impersonating you don't you want to meet your twin?"  
  
James mumbled something and buried his head in his pillow. Then Sirius's hand collided with the back of his head.  
  
"Now see here Sirius- oh hello." James smiled at the man who did look remarkably like him though he did look older. "I though my friend here was just lying. I'm James Potter by the way."  
  
Harry smiled politely as he watched his father rise from the bed. He was fully clothed and just ran his fingers through his hair before grabbing his books and leaving the room.  
  
"Harry Burke," Harry told his father as he followed him down the familiar spiral stair case. "I've heard plenty of you. It even took me ten minutes just to convince Dumbledore I wasn't you playing some kind of trick. You've earned yourself quite a reputation."  
  
James just laughed sleepily as they all hurried on to their first class.  
  
Unfortunately for Harry it was Divination. To his extreme and utter disappointment it was still Professor Trewlany who taught the class. Though this professor looked as if she had just graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
"Urge, we've this old bat again. She was our teacher last year, a real fraud." Sirius whispered in his ear as they went to take their seats.  
  
"Tell me about it," Harry whispered after his new friend as he took a seat next to Remus.  
  
Remus laughed at James and Sirius who sat in front of them. "I wonder who's going to die this year?" The three laughed and Harry tried hard not to join them. "She apparently thinks it's a great joke to predict someone's death for each year. Last year James was going to die a horribly gruesome death by a manticore."  
  
They laughed again, but Harry just felt sick. He forced himself to smile for their sake as the lesson began.  
  
"Some of you may remember me from lessons last year so I'm sure that you remember all of the rules as well." Trewlany went on mistily. "This year we will be studying very advanced forms of trances. Now those of you have made it this far may find it a sever disappointment that you do not hold an inner eye. Only the greatest of seers have the ability to predict the future in this means."  
  
Harry zoned out automatically as the oversized bug went on. It was strange to think of himself as a student again, after being the teacher last year. He hadn't had a normal schedule since his fourth year and was sure he would like it nevertheless.  
  
He turned his attention to his father who was tapping his fingers restlessly upon the desk in a unbalanced rhythm. He couldn't believe he was alive, after all this time. He was finally able to see his father as he once was. When he and Sirius had first gone up into the dorm to wake him Harry was sure he would burst out in tears. It was all too much to handle at once. Only all the lonely years he had spent before kept him under control.  
  
"Oh my dear," Trewlany's voice sang out. Harry looked up into the bug eyes of the professor trying not to laugh. "You young sir I cannot see. You are one who does not belong. You will not last long in this false world. I assure you. You will be gone before the Easter holidays."  
  
Harry yawned, not nearly so impressive as they used to be- or would be. She must have worked on her threats over time. That was absolutely pathetic. Trewlany let out a great angry sigh and marched off leaving Harry and the Marauders struggling to hide their mirth.  
  
"So what's next?" Harry asked as they made their way to the next class. Peter had caught up with them and Harry was trying his best not to strangle the rat.  
  
"Transfigurations, McGonagal teaches that one. She's real strict, you can't do anything in her class." Sirius looked extremely put out about this.  
  
Harry smiled, thinking of how different she had looked at the head table. She too looked a great deal younger, probably around her forties. Her hair was long and hung loosely over her robes and her once lined face was now almost smooth though still dangerous looking. Her eyes too still had their hard edge. This would be an interesting lesson.  
  
A lesson he would not have however. The moment the group reached the Transfiguration room it was not McGonagal who met them, but Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, Harry, just the person I wanted to meet," he said with a polite nod to the others. "Why don't you all just pop in for class. I'm sure Professor McGonagal won't want you to be late on account of me. Harry though I'd like to speak with you if I might."  
  
Harry nodded to the others and followed his Headmaster through the familiar halls and past the gargoyle and into his office.  
  
"What was it that you wanted sir?"  
  
Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "You see Harry, we've a bit of a problem on our hands." He paused. "It seems that you were not the only one to look into that strange box. A rather familiar looking man arrived this morning. He awoke not an hour ago and assured me that his name was Sirius Black."  
  
Harry's eye's widened. Sirius? Here? Both of them?  
  
"Hello Harry." Harry turned and there before him was none other than his godfather and escaped convict Sirius Black.  
  
"Sirius! What're you doing here? I thought you were in Albania?"  
  
Sirius laughed at his godson's welcome and greetings and hurried them both to their seats. "Imagine how surprised I was to wake up in the hospital ward with a Dumbledore I thought I'd never see again staring down at me. I knew what happened immediately."  
  
This wasn't the question Harry wanted answered. "Yes, but how?"  
  
"Well I came home early and snuck into the office," he paused at looked at the questioning Dumbledore. "I was framed after the Potter's death and was sent to Azkaban. I escaped several years ago and have been living in hiding since working with the Phoenix in the fight against Voldemort.  
  
He took another breath. "You see the Headmaster," he inclined his head to Dumbledore, " you- were going to send me on a new mission. We had sightings of the Lord in Scotland and I was just going to discuss some details with you when instead I found that Harry was missing!" He laughed. "We both knew what must be done, we both remembered a certain Harry Burke in my seventh year. I also remembered a Kyle Taylor."  
  
Harry caught on. "So Kyle are you to be a professor here? I do hope you brought my things. At least you had a bit more warning than I did."  
  
Dumbledore was the one to laugh this time. "Indeed he did. I believe I was just looking over what you call the 'Marauder's Map'? No wonder you Marauders were never caught at anything!"  
  
The Headmaster laughed again, but Harry and Sirius exchanged a look of fright. "The Marauder's Map! Our true names show up on it. I'm not Harry Burke, but Potter and you're Sirius Black!"  
  
~  
  
James Potter watched the head table with a puzzled look upon his face. There sitting between their new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher and Dumbledore was Harry Burke. What was he doing at the Head table? Worse than that ever was that he seemed to be in a very heated discussion with Dumbledore! Dumbledore that most powerful wizard of their time, and Harry was arguing with him!  
  
"There's something very off about this Burke kid." James told his friends once they caught on where he was looking.  
  
Sirius swallowed his dinner and nodded. "I know what you mean. Did you see the way he was looking at you? Like you'd come back from the dead or something"  
  
"I think he's nice," Remus chipped in. "Just a little unusual is all. Lonely I think."  
  
The leader of the group snorted. "Nice I suppose, but there's still something wrong with him."  
  
"Like the way he just sort of turned up? Dumbledore usually announces exchange students at the beginning of the year. Harry though just... popped out of the sky- literally." Sirius nodded to emphasize his point then turned back to his food. "Just leave the subject we'll see how he is later."  
  
James just nodded.  
  
  
  
Hey you guys I dunno whether this is good or not, but I decided to post it anyways. I know it's sort of like my other story right now 'A Time Out of Memory' but this is what I started writing, before I got the idea for that, so they sort of over lap. I'm hoping to add some new chapters, but I think I'll be concentrating on my other story more. Anyways, hope you like it and please review and tell me if you want me to continue. 


	2. Talking to Snakes

An Unusual Journey  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
Harry had had a wonderful conversation with his old friends. Sirius and him had spent the meal telling Dumbledor these outrageously true stories of their time. By the time dinner was over the three were fast friends again.  
  
He had felt so at home at the high table too. Just like he was back home. He hadn't thought anyone would have even cared. Dumbledor sure didn't. What he hadn't reckoned for however were the Marauders.  
  
"What were you doing at the head table?" Sirius asked immediately after Harry reached the common room.  
  
Harry shock his head in wonder. Just moments ago Sirius was about thirty years older. "Just talking."  
  
"With the Headmaster and the new teacher?" James jumped up from his chair. There was an annoyed look upon his face.  
  
"The new teacher happens to be my godfather and Dumbledor's an old friend. We were just catching up on a couple of things."  
  
The Marauders were easily speechless. "Dumbledor an old friend?" Remus said at last.  
  
"Your godfather?" Sirius said.  
  
"Yup," Harry said pushing past the Marauders. "Listen, I'm really tired, I think I'm just going to go to bed early." He really didn't feel like talking right now. He was more tired than he thought. "Talk to you tomorrow!"  
  
Harry didn't notice, but as he walked up the stairs to his dormitory the remaining Marauders were talking about him. He did catch a startled, "godfather?" again from Sirius before entering the dorm.  
  
He made straight for his father's trunk, which was marked by a J.P. engraved on the top. And after only a moment of careful rummaging he pulled out a rather newer copy of the Marauders Map. Harry smiled and tucked the thing into his pocket.  
  
~  
  
  
  
James was having a good day. He'd woken up on time for once, got an excellent grade back on a test in Transfigurations, hadn't lost any points in Potions, and they were having his favorite for lunch. Harry had also joined their group and actually seemed like a very nice person. Plus he had excellent ideas for mischief and loved Quidditch.  
  
Their next class was Defense where they would have the new professor, Harry's godfather. James was really looking forward to this class, though not as much as Sirius. With Harry as their friend and as the professor as Harry's godfather, surly they could get away with anything in his class? Besides it would probably be good to have a teacher on their side, in case they ever really got into trouble.  
  
"So what's this godfather of yours like?" Sirius asked slyly.  
  
Harry smiled. "Just like you Sirius." He laughed at some inner joke. "You'll probably like him a lot in fact. Loves making trouble and disobeying rules, so I dunno how he'll act as a teacher. Can't imagine it myself in fact. He'll probably spent the whole class telling stories about when he was in school." He laughed again.  
  
James smiled, he liked the sound of this Taylor fellow,  
  
A half an hour later in Defense class James found that he was not to be disappointed. Taylor had greeted his class with a smile, then had said that there probably wouldn't be any homework in his class! That announcement was answered by cheers.  
  
"You can all thank me later," he said with a smile to rival Sirius'. "Right now however we shall be covering curses that can protect yourself against dark beings. The Oshken curse..."  
  
"Asten curse..." Harry corrected lazily while doodling on his paper. Harry had insisted on taking a front row seat right next to the teachers desk. Sirius had wrinkled his nose at such an idea and dragged James to their usual seats in the back, Remus however sat by Harry.  
  
"Asten curse, right. I knew that." He smiled to his class. "The asten curse is a quite complicated though can anyone tell me what it does?"  
  
James was not surprised to see Evans' hand shoot up into the air as always.  
  
"Lily Evans?"  
  
Lily stood to recite her answer. "The asten curse is a memory curse. If your enemy is hit with it they will temporarily forget what they are doing and where they are. The curse, however, only lasts for about fifteen minutes. Which is normally just long enough for you to escape from a sticky situation."  
  
"Er-" The professor looked at Harry who nodded, eyes never leaving his doodles. "Correct Lily. That's exactly right. Ten points to Gryffinor. Today we will be practicing this curse so everybody partner up..."  
  
  
  
"Why was he asking you all the questions?" Sirius asked Harry in the common room that night.  
  
"Who?" Said Harry, not looking up from his book.  
  
A snort answered as if the answer was all too obvious. "Taylor."  
  
"Oh him, right... um... it's his first year teaching and he didn't really know what to do. I told him the asten curse would be a good first lesson."  
  
"Yes, but was he asking you?" Was the exasperated reply.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Probably because I've done a bit of teaching."  
  
That caught Remus' attention. "You used to teach?"  
  
"No, I said I'd done a bit of teaching." Harry looked like he was doing some quick thinking. "Like substitution and stuff when the teachers were gone." Taylor knew that, and so I just told him to do what I did for my first lesson. It's really not that hard."  
  
With a sniff Peter entered the conversation. "Why would someone let you teach?" Harry didn't know why, but it had been obvious to him and all the Marauders that he did not like Harry in one bit.  
  
"I dunno," was the tired answer. Harry snapped his book shut. "Listen I'm going to go to the library and get a new book."  
  
Then he stood and left the common room. Really, Harry thought, why did they have to catch him when he was distracted with his book. He probably shouldn't have told them about teaching, them again the way his godfather taught, he'd probably be better off taking over. He hated to say it, but Taylor was an awful teacher. He could only hope he'd get better.  
  
The library was nearly empty except for a few Ravenclaws, Harry didn't care though, he just went to the back to Hermoine's favorite spot and where he Ron and Hermoine had usual studied when they got the chance.  
  
That was before Voldermorts rebirth. Afterwards Harry had hardly had any time to spend with his friends. It was something he felt sorry for now, but he resolved to see them more often when he returned to his own timeline.  
  
Harry sat down and opened his book again. He'd barely been reading for a minute when an angry cough interrupted him. He looked up into the green eyes of his mother.  
  
"Excuse me, but this is my usual spot." She said as politely as she could, though he could tell she was quite angry. Hermoine used to get like that too, after all everyone knew her spot and she hated having to repeat it.  
  
Harry smiled. "Sorry about that, I didn't know this seat was taken, I go. Sorry about the other morning too. I had a head ache and you were really confusing. I didn't know there was someone here who looked like me. Harry Burke by the way."  
  
Lily smiled and put her books on the table. "Oh you don't need to move, I don't really mind. Lily Evans."  
  
"Hello then Lily," said Harry with a smile.  
  
She pulled out one of their text books. "I'm sorry about the other morning as well. I thought you were Potter playing one of his games, and he can be so... urgh! Just so infuriating sometimes."  
  
Harry chuckled, it seemed as if his parents hadn't gotten together yet after all. "Yes, well."  
  
"So your a transfer student then. Do you like Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry looked around him. "What can I say Hogwarts is like my home. I love it."  
  
"Better than your old school then?"  
  
"It's pretty good." Harry smiled at his mother.  
  
After that the ice was broken between the two. They talked for the rest of the night and found out that they had a rather lot in common. It was funny, but Lily reminded him so much of Ginny and Hermoine. Harry could just tell that Lily and him would be great friends.  
  
  
  
Harry had been at Hogwarts for nearly a month now and James couldn't imagine life without him. They had become very good friends and the Marauders were even thinking of letting Harry join their little group. Peter was not happy about this of course, but the others didn't care.  
  
The new boy was very smart, and always willing to join in on their pranks. Around the school and even by the teachers he was known as Harry Potter. One, because Harry and him looked so much a like. Two, because Harry and him acted so much a like. And three, thanks to a rumor Sirius spread around school saying that Harry was James' long lost twin.  
  
Harry hung around their group a lot, though he also spent a lot of time with Evans' and Remus. James hadn't really minded when Remus and Evans had become good friends, and he supposed he really didn't mind it that Harry and Evans were friends. Sometimes though it bothered him that Evans had two of his friends and he didn't have any of hers. Well, he'd dated some of her friends in the past, something that she particularly didn't like.  
  
All, in all, Evans or no Evans, James was very glad that Harry Burke Potter had come to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Harry was having a good time in this time. Not having to worry about Voldemort, or teaching classes. There was only dealing with homework, hanging out with his new friends and just being a Gryffinor again.  
  
"Where's this place again?" Sirius asked.  
  
Him, Harry and James were walking through the halls looking for a new room James had said he had discovered this morning.  
  
"By that bathroom," was the answer. Harry looked. It was Moaning Myrtles bathroom.  
  
He shook, that brought back memories...  
  
"Well show us then!" Said Sirius exasperated.  
  
Harry wasn't paying much attention to what his two friends were doing, instead he watched as a small garden snake made it's way down the halls. He could just make out what he was saying.  
  
"Must get away... can't ssstay here... master won't be pleased... oh dear... I can't... pleassse no... don't! Pleassse help!" The poor thing seemed to be having some sort of seizure.  
  
Harry stopped the thing as it went past him, trying not to catch Sirius or James' attentions.  
  
"What's wrong little one?" He said in the language of the snakes. "What'sss happened to you?"  
  
The snake looked up gratefully, though he was still twitching. "Pleassse.. help... make it sssstop... pleasssse!"  
  
Harry bent down and scooped the snake up. Whatever was harming it, he would find a way to put a stop to it's pain. For now he simply cast a pain blocking charm on it. The snake sighed gratefully.  
  
"Thanksssss..." Then the snake laid it's head down on Harry's arm and fell asleep.  
  
Harry sighed, happy to help then looked around for his friends. They were standing a foot away looking petrified- they'd heard him!  
  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who read my story and for these people fore reviewing:  
  
~Gia  
  
~***Kneazle***  
  
~TJ  
  
~Jivanna  
  
~Madelaine  
  
~vmr  
  
~Caty  
  
Also I have another story called "A Time Out of Memory" which I began with this one. They are kind of similar and I was only going to go with one, but for now I will continue both. Tell me what you think in your reviews though and if you've read both tell me which one is better! Thanks again and I'll try and update soon!  
  
S. L 


	3. True Friends

An Unusual Journey  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
"Oh... crap..." was all Harry could think to say as he stared at his terrified father and godfather.  
  
They both took a step back and regarded Harry. 'You're... you- you're... a- parselmouth!" James said at last.  
  
Harry bit his lip. "Yes, but it's not what you think..."  
  
"Not what we think!" Said Sirius. "I think it's exactly as we think! You're a spy for the Dark Lord aren't you! All this time we thought you were our friend- but you're really one of his!"  
  
This was not going at all the way it should be, thought Harry. "No- I'm not, honestly! Just trust me- I'm not!"  
  
"Trust you?" James said backing up. "I don't think we'll be doing any of that parselmouth. You don't deserve to be a Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry sighed and hung his head, not his father, anyone, but James Potter. Please not him, Harry thought. "Fine then, if that's what you think... I'll just go now."  
  
Without another look at his friends Harry turned around and headed for the library. Why, oh why did this have to happen? And with them of all people?  
  
He paused no one on his way save Remus, whom he bumped into without even looking up.  
  
"Hey Harry- Harry? Where are you going? Hey!"  
  
He ignored the calls though and went on his dreary way. Why did this have to happen?  
  
  
  
James and Sirius were still getting over the shock. James particularly was startled. He had thought that Harry was such a nice person, never would he think someone like that would work for the Dark Lord.  
  
There was no doubt in his mind that Harry was working for You-Know- Who, he was a parselmouth after all. The only known parselmouth of their time was the Dark Lord himself, besides it was a Slythrin trait. Of course Harry was dark... still it was surprising.  
  
"Can you believe it?" Said Sirius stunned when they had made it to the common room. "Harry, of all people. Harry. I thought even Wormtail was more likely to go dark that him."  
  
James shrugged. "I guess we didn't know him as well as we thought," that struck an idea into James' head. "Hey Padfoot, how well do we know Harry? I mean think about it, he never told us where he came from, or where he lives or if he has any family... we don't really know anything about him."  
  
"I thought he just didn't like talking about his past, besides we never really asked about it... though maybe..."  
  
James butted in. "Maybe it was because he was hiding something? Like being a Death Eater?"  
  
"Who's a Death Eater?" Said Evans from over his shoulder, nosy as always.  
  
James glared at her. "None of your business Evans."  
  
Remus came up next. "Hey do you guys know what's up with Harry?" James and Sirius exchanged looks. "I just passed him in the halls and he didn't even say hi."  
  
Forgetting about Evans, Sirius told him. "You'll never believe this, but we just found out that Harry's a parselmouth!"  
  
James could hear Evans gasp, though Remus didn't show any reaction at all. "Really? So I imagine you automatically assumed he was dark because of it?  
  
James nodded. "Of course we did."  
  
"So you thought because Harry is a parselmouth that he's a dark wizard? I'm a dark wizard too, seeing as what I am?"  
  
James took a glance at Evans who didn't seem surprised at all. Then again he had suspected that she had known about Remus being a werewolf for some time now. "Of course not, you're our friend." He said at last.  
  
"Harry is your friend too," said Remus, a little ticked off now. "What if someday you decide I'm dark too? Obviously it's not below you to do so, if you can call Harry dark. He looked absolutely brokenhearted over whatever you said."  
  
Then he turned around and strode out of the portrait hole once more, Evans turned on the two Marauders. "You're disgusting Potter you know that?"  
  
There were tears in her eyes, as she turned and followed Remus.  
  
James looked at Sirius. "What's there problem?"  
  
  
  
Harry was miserable. He just couldn't think straight. He'd tried to distract himself by going to the library and reading, but that hadn't worked. After only ten minutes he had ended up with a pile of rejected books on his table top, and tears in his eyes.  
  
He had never allowed himself to cry, because of who he was. In fact after his fifth year he had forced himself to never cry at all. He wouldn't give Voldermort the satisfaction. It was his first rule.  
  
But this... his father hated him. He thought the words over again. His father hated him. Everything had been going so good too. He had been able to see his father, get to know him. Even be friends with him and his mother. Now this. Well, by the time they got to the common room Sirius and James would have probably spread the news around and his mother would hate him too. It would be second year all over again, only this time without his friends.  
  
He was so drowned in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear Remus' voice behind him.  
  
"Harry? Are you alright?" His friend took a seat, Harry was also vaguely aware of Lily on his other side, with her hand over his.  
  
Harry closed his eyes tight then opened them again. "You've found out then?"  
  
"That your a parselmouth?" Said Lily softly. "You're not though- are you?"  
  
When he nodded his head, Harry felt like he'd just ordered himself to be put to death. "I, am." He could barely get the words out, his throat had closed up.  
  
"I understand," said Remus finally, and Harry knew that he did. After all he was a werewolf, but his friends had stuck by him. They hadn't for Harry. "I haven't told you, but I'm-" He faltered and bit his lip, so Harry decided to finish for him.  
  
"A werewolf? Yes I know." Both Lily and him, gave Harry astonished looks.  
  
Trembling Remus blinked at Harry. "You knew? For how long?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "A while I guess. I would have said something, but I thought you'd rather bring it up when you wanted to."  
  
Lily removed her hand from his. "You're not dark though, are you Harry? Please say your not."  
  
"You mean to I work for Voldemort?" Harry laughed a little louder than necessary. His friends cringed. "Of course I don't, the man wants to kill me."  
  
"Kill you?" Said Lily though her tears, for she was crying now.  
  
Harry nodded. "He's been trying to kill me since I was a baby, mine being a parselmouth has something to do with it." He was telling the truth, he had become a parselmouth after the killing curse had reflected off him and too Voldermort. That was a reason he wanted to kill Harry, he supposed.  
  
"Since you were a baby, you poor thing," Lily squeezed his hand. "Don't let Potter get to you, we believe you, don't we Remus."  
  
Remus nodded heavily. "At least they still support me for what I am, but I can't believe they didn't even give you a chance."  
  
"No, it's alright. It's what everybody thinks, it's second year all over again." His friends looked at him to explain. "You see I didn't know I was, what I am, until my second year at school. We were at this dueling club, and my opponent released a snake. Well, things got out of hand and the snake got lose and was going to attack somebody."  
  
He sighed heavily and looked at the table. "I wasn't thinking and I moved forward and told it to stop. Of course I was speaking in parseltongue without knowing it, so everybody thought I was edging the snake one. I tried to explain, but no body believed me. Well, except for my two best friends... Otherwise no body would talk to me all year..."  
  
Lily clicked her tongue. "You poor darling. You don't have to worry about that of course..."  
  
"I wouldn't normally, I mean I really don't care if people know, but..." Harry faltered. "I thought they were my friends, and I thought..."  
  
Remus nodded. "Of course they should have believed you. They are just being pricks is all. I still can't believe they did that."  
  
"I should kill Potter," said Lily squeezing his hand a little more than necessary, Harry didn't mind though. "You're such a good person Harry, and you've been nothing, but nice to him. Why should he believe you're dark?"  
  
Lily stood up. "You know what, I'm going to go find that idiot and give him a piece of my mind." She nodded her head to emphasize her statement and marched off.  
  
"Harry?" Said Remus after a moment. "How did you know?"  
  
Harry looked at his friend. "I knew a werewolf before I came here, it wasn't hard to spot. It's an even more difficult secret than what I have, but I know you'll manage."  
  
Remus looked down. "I still can't believe... I mean James and Sirius are always, by my side..."  
  
He couldn't help himself, Harry laughed. "Yes, you mean Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs? I know about that as well."  
  
This was too much, Remus snapped his head up. "You knew?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
Looking frightened Remus bit his lip again. "You wouldn't tell anybody would you? Because if Dumbledore found out..."  
  
Harry calmed his friend down. "Of course I wouldn't Remus! After all I'm an animungi myself." It was true too, though he had never told anybody, but his godfather. Dumbledore himself had taught him two years ago. As a precaution, if he ever needed to hide.  
  
"You are?" Remus had calmed down a little and was looking at Harry in awe.  
  
Harry nodded. "Though a little too conspicuous to go tromping through the forbidden forest. A golden lion I'm afraid."  
  
Surprisingly Remus smiled. "Really? A lion? Well, I'd say that's enough to convince them you're not dark. A Gryffindor lion! Amazing."  
  
Harry just smiled, no one other than he and the Dumbledore of his time knew, but he was the direct descendant of Godric Gryffiindor. The perfect one to bring around the destruction of Slythrins heir which just happened to be Voldermort.  
  
  
  
James was still holding the red welt where Lily Evans had smacked him minutes ago when Sirius bound in the room once more.  
  
"Just met Lily in the hall, boy did she look mad- you okay Prongs?"  
  
He looked at his friend. "She smacked me! Said I was a horrible person and an awful friend and I should be ashamed for making Harry and Remus feel so bad, then she smacked me!"  
  
Sirius looked at his friend blankly for a moment then burst out laughing. "Oh that's priceless, wonderful!"  
  
"Shove it Sirius!" James growled and kicked his friend. "This isn't funny. Remus is really mad at us now."  
  
Taking the hint Sirius sat up. "I know, I just saw him in the library, and he looked furious."  
  
"What was he doing in the library?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Talking to Harry."  
  
He snorted. "Harry's probably feeding him some pathetic story..."  
  
"No actually, they were laughing about something."  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Something about a ferret or something.. I couldn't really hear."  
  
They were talking about ferrets?" James said puzzled. "Great now, we've just lost Remus as a friend, Harry's dark, and Lily hates me... great... just great."  
  
Sirius broke into a smile. "Why should you care that Lily hates you? Besides since when do you call her 'Lily'? I thought you and Evans hated each other?"  
  
James was panicking. Okay so he did sort of think Lily... no Evans was cute, but no body as supposed to know that! "Um... I don't care... she just slapped me is all... don't want her to do it again. Damn Evans..."  
  
"Whatever you say Prongs." Sirius just smiled.  
  
  
  
I know the ending isn't all that great, but I thought it was better than a cliffhanger, besides it's cute. Don't forget to check out my other story "A Time Out of Memory" and tell me which one you like better. Also tell me if you want me to email you when I post new chapters.  
  
I dunno how good my stories are, or if they could use a little work, but I'd love it if someone would read my stuff before I post new chapters or stories and tell me what they think. Or if I could talk to someone about what to do next. I figured I'd ask you guys to see if anyone would voulenteer. If your intrested though just say so in your reviews and I'll email you! It would be a great help, though it may take a little longer for me to post chapters. (how do you think I'm doing at that, I'm trying for one a day for either one of my stories)  
  
So anyways thanks to everyone who reads my stories and a special thanks to those who have reviewed:  
  
~Gia  
  
~vmr  
  
~unknown (well I suppose you know who you are as there was only one person who left a review under that name)  
  
~TJ  
  
~yilly  
  
~cleary  
  
~Jen  
  
~Creamy Mimi  
  
~Ivy  
  
~dog-boy  
  
~Mayleesa  
  
and  
  
~Tatra Megami  
  
  
  
THANKS SOOOO MUCH!!! 


	4. Nagini

An Unusual Journey  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
Harry sat with his godfather in the Defense room. As it was a weekend Kyle was free from classes and they were talking about the recent events.  
  
"So we found out?" Kyle said glumly. "About that Harry I'm really, sorry. I was a complete prat in school."  
  
"Was?" Harry said with a smile. "No I'm joking, I was upset more about James than you. I know you don't mean it."  
  
"No, really I still feel terrible." His godfather laid his head on his hands. "I was horrible to you and I think I'm still going to be awful, at least for a while."  
  
Harry sighed. "Listen Kyle, it really doesn't bother me that you were like that, I mean I know that's not the way you are anymore. I forgive you." His godfather still looked glum so Harry decided to change the subject. "Look at this Kyle. This is the snake."  
  
Kyle watched as Harry pulled the little thing from his cloak where it had been sleeping. "That?"  
  
"Yup, his name is... well I can't say it in English so I just call him Sam." Sam hissed something which made Harry laugh. "I don't think you want to hear that comment Kyle. A bit rude to dogs you might say..." Kyle smiled.  
  
"So what has Sam got to say?"  
  
Harry's smile washed away. "You'll find this real interesting. You see Sam was under the imperius curse. Which means a certain someone, most likely one that can talk to snakes, has been using him to spy. Rather smart, seeing as how Sam is so small and can get around."  
  
A dazed look crossed Kyle's face. "There's something I should remember, but.. I can't seem to think... You know it's funny, but I forget a lot of what's supposed to be going on, it's more like I remember after these things happen rather than before."  
  
"Yes well," Harry went on. "I've taken the curse off and taken care of the little guy, then I'll see what else I can learn from him. I'll tell you as soon as I find something interesting though," Harry tucked his snake back away.  
  
His godfather sighed. "I only wish I could remember..."  
  
Harry ignored him and looked at his watch. "Sorry Kyle, but I've gotta go. I promised Remus I'd meet him and Lily at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Bye!" Then Harry waved and bound out of the room.  
  
The pub was pretty crowded with Hogwarts students seeing as how it was a Hogsemede day, but still Remus had managed to find a table. Lily wasn't there yet, but he knew she'd show up soon.  
  
Harry waved to his friend, to show him that he was there, then went to fetch three butterbeers. It was while he was waiting at the counter for his order that he caught a very interesting conversation.  
  
One of the voices he knew to be Severus Snape, but the other was unknown to him.  
  
"Yes," the unknown voice was saying. "Our master says he shall strike on Christmas when the castle is near empty."  
  
So Snape was already a Death Eater, that was interesting. "He has all the information he needs then?"  
  
"Yes, thanks to his... pet. The thing's gone missing though, but master doesn't care much. It was a stupid thing anyways."  
  
"What must be done?"  
  
"Just be ready on Christmas, and be careful to wear your mask, no one must know it is you."  
  
"I shall be doing the killing then?"  
  
"Of course not! Master wouldn't trust something as important as this to you! It's strange though why he's taking such drastic measures... he's been very strange lately. Not at all himself."  
  
"Christmas then."  
  
"Christmas."  
  
Then the conversation broke off and Harry could hear no more. Who were they planning on killing was the question. Harry picked up his butterbeers and went to find his friends.  
  
When he arrived back at the table Lily had just arrived. Pulling her mittens off and smiling at Harry through a cold red face. "Hullo Harry."  
  
"Hey," he said putting on a smile. He'd gotten good over the years of hiding what he was thinking when he didn't want anybody to know something was wrong.  
  
Remus took his cup. "Thanks mate, I would have gotten them earlier, but I didn't want to lose the table."  
  
Harry ignored him. "What do you know about Severus Snape?"  
  
The question was greeted with curious and startled stares. A reaction he'd expected.  
  
"Why Harry?" Lily said finally.  
  
He shrugged. "He just strikes me as a different sort of person is all. Doesn't seem to like me much either," it was true Snape had been trying to get Harry in as much trouble was he could muster all year. "Just good to know your enemies is all."  
  
They accepted that answer and both began to talk.  
  
"Well, his family is an old wizarding one, Slythrins, the lot of them." Remus said.  
  
Lily wrinkled her nose. "Needless to say he doesn't like muggles or muggle borns. He's pretty smart though, best in potions."  
  
"I say he's a Death Eater," Remus nodded. "I know his father is and his old friends used to be as well. Malfoy and his lot."  
  
Harry took a sip of his butterbeer. "I guessed as much," he sighed and put down his cup. "Halloween feast tonight," he said to change the subject.  
  
"Oh it's going to be wonderful Harry, you've never had a feast of the likes of Hogwarts!" Lily launched into a explanation of all the wonderful things that were served, thinking of course that Harry had never had a Hogwarts feast, when in fact he'd had more than her. He was older than his friends of course, they just didn't know it.  
  
"It sounds great," Harry said after she had finished. "It's getting late though, don't you think we'd better head up to the castle?"  
  
The proposal was greeted with smiles, after Lily going on about the feast, they were all quite anxious to have it. Something was still bothering Harry though. He thought at first he might just be getting a head ache, but it was something more... there!  
  
It was his scar! His scar was hurting! Something it hadn't done since he'd gone back through time. He stopped knowing this could mean only one thing. His scar only ever hurt, either when Voldermort was near, or when he was feeling particular hatred toward him.  
  
"Harry?" Remus asked  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily followed.  
  
He didn't answer, they were walking up to the castle, but he couldn't go on. Something was near. Something that shouldn't be. He looked around frantically.  
  
"Harry!" Lily was sounding worried now, but still he ignored her.  
  
Then he heard a cold voice he hated.  
  
"Harry Potter," said the enormous snake as it slithered towards him. "It's been a long time, hasss it not?"  
  
Lily noticed the snake and screamed, clinging to Harry's arm.  
  
"It has Nagini, your master has come I assume?" Harry replied coolly, standing his ground.  
  
"You assume right as always," the snake was right in front of Harry now, it's head level with his own. Lily and Remus were behind him, the former still holding his arm trying to tug him away.  
  
"So this was his doing was it not? Or have you simply followed me for the fun?"  
  
If snakes could smile Nagini was doing just that. "Master wishes he could take credit, but it was not of his doing. He does have a memory though has enough sense to know what to do. We shall have some fun yet shall we?"  
  
Harry could feel Sam shaking in his robes, he didn't blame him. Nagini could scare anyone. "Tell your master I am ready as always, though he knows the rules of time as well as I."  
  
"That he does young Potter, you'd do well to remember them as well." The snake began retreating. "Until next time boy... I shall have you for my dinner yet."  
  
Harry snorted and nearly laughed. "Dinner... that'll be the day." he shook his head as the snake disappeared and turned to the startled glances of his friends. They were staring wide eyed at him though he hoped in fear of the snake and not fear of him.  
  
"That was amazing," Remus said after a minute. "Was it going to eat us?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Nah, she couldn't, not yet at least. She was just delivering a message, not a happy one, but a message never the less."  
  
"What did she say?" Said Lily in an awed voice, she had finally let go of his arm, though he thought he was going to have a bruise there tomorrow.  
  
"Oh it was just from an old friend, nothing you need to worry about." Then he smiled at his friends and walked towards the castle.  
  
Harry of course refused to say anything more on the subject, though his friends persisted. By the time they had gotten settled at the feast they were chattering on about how cool talking to snakes must be and how Harry had saved their lives.  
  
Managing to pry himself away from the two Harry marched up to the head table and pulled Dumbledore and his godfather out of earshot of the other teachers.  
  
"You're not going to like this," he began. "But I just talked to Nagini."  
  
Sirius gasped. "Nagini!"  
  
Dumbledore looked puzzled. "Nagini?"  
  
Harry explained. "Nagini was Voldermorts pet snake, the Voldermort out of our time, which means.."  
  
"That he's followed you!" Dumbledore finished. "What did this snake say?"  
  
Harry licked his lips. "Warned me that her master was here, but no Voldermort wasn't the one to bring me here in the beginning. She also said that her master wouldn't wreck with time and I wasn't to either. She was here to deliver a warning. He's got something planned, though I don't know what's up."  
  
Harry was pacing now, delivering himself some looks from the other teachers. They had all found it very strange that he was such good friends with Dumbledore.  
  
"My scar's hurting again, and I'll probably be getting dreams, Kyle you still don't remember anything?" He shook his head. "I didn't think so... well keep trying anyhow. He looked to where his friends were waiting. "I'll do my best to sort things out, but in the mean time I'd best be going. Just thought I'd give you a heads up."  
  
They both nodded and watched Harry as he returned to Remus and Lily.  
  
"What was all that about?" They asked in unison then smiled at one another.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said. "I hope."  
  
  
  
Normally I would thank everyone who reviewed, but I'm in a really bit hurry and my computer is being really slow so... sorry about that, but I hope you know who you are adn I will thank you next time. It really means a lot and THANK YOU SOOO much though!!!! 


	5. Polyjuice and Suprises

An Unusual Journey  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
James felt extremely nervous, but also knew this must be done. He couldn't stand it any longer, he needed to know whether or not Harry was dark. Especially after last night. Harry and Dumbledore were obviously good friends and if Harry had gone bad James didn't want to see his headmaster hurt. Besides everyone knew Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who feared.  
  
Desperate measures seemed in order, and Sirius had gone as far as to suggest the polyjuice potion they had been brewing in Sirius' trunk. They were going to use it for their next prank, but this seemed more important.  
  
It had been Peter's idea to be Kyle Taylor instead of Remus or even Lily. It was obvious that Harry trusted his godfather more, and would tell his godfather his secrets. In Remus' body they couldn't be so sure. Stealing the hair hadn't been that hard for a Marauder and even the transformation wasn't that bad.  
  
So now James found himself in the library looking for Harry in the body of Professor Taylor. Harry and the others weren't hard to find. They were sitting at their table as always, searching through a pile of books about who knows what and laughing.  
  
It only took a moment for them to realize he was there.  
  
"Hullo Taylor!" Greeted Remus and Lily in unison. Harry just smiled.  
  
Taylor smiled back nervously. "Hey can I talk to Harry alone?" The others nodded, waved goodbye and left. It was all too easy,.  
  
"What's up Kyle?" Harry asked while whom he thought was his godfather took a seat.  
  
James shifted uncomfortably, maybe this wasn't going to be easy. "I just... wanted to talk to you... about," he lowered his voice. "You-Know Who."  
  
Harry's mood darkened immediately. "There's really been no word of him yet."  
  
Oh god, James thought, he really is dark, this is it, this is the proof I need...  
  
"Not since Nagini anyways, though I really hope he doesn't send her again. I was just lucky she caught us out on the lawns rather than in a busy hallway or something. You can imagine the confusion if a ten foot snake started talking to me," he shook his head.  
  
A ten foot snake? Oh no...  
  
"I mean it scared Lily enough, Remus too, though he didn't scream."  
  
Lily and Remus saw this snake?  
  
Harry rubbed his temples. "Things are going to be getting complicated, did I tell you what Sam said?"  
  
"Sam?" James found himself saying.  
  
Harry thankfully didn't notice anything unusual about the question. "Remember that little snake I found? Voldermort's spy?" James shivered and nodded. "Well I've been talking to him, he wouldn't say much until I took all those curses off him, but now he's alright."  
  
He sighed again. "Apparently our favorite Dark Lord is just now finding a way into the castle, or at least one Dumbledore doesn't know about. Anyways, he's got a murder planed for Christmas, that's the one I heard the Death Eaters talking about, and I found out who it is."  
  
James leaned forward intently. "Who?"  
  
Harry seemed almost amused "You're not going to like this, but James Potter."  
  
The color drained out of his face in a second, his throat went dry. Voldermort wanted to kill him?  
  
"I know, I know." Harry leaned back in his chair. "The stupid git, I mean he know what could happen." He sighed. "Though I don't know how I'm going to protect James either. I mean it wouldn't have been so hard before he found out I was a parseltongue, but now... Lily's safe though, I'm keeping her with me a lot just in case he gets any ideas. Though James... I've got to get his trust back.  
  
"I mean I wish I could think that he could handle it on his own, but I'm not sure whether he knows what he is yet. I somehow doubt he does, and if he were to be kidnapped by Voldermort without knowing... I don't want him to suffer that. No, I'd be better off watching over things."  
  
James swallowed, still feeling a bit ill. "Wh- What is he again?"  
  
"You know- like me... though... Urgh," Harry stood up. "I know he'll be safe and all, I mean other wise how would I be here?" James didn't understand. This whole conversation didn't make sense. "There's no way he can be killed before his time, and he's got many years left. That much I know. But just knowing he can be hurt... and Lily... I just can't stand it. I only wish you could remember what's to happen." He looked at James questioningly.  
  
"I dunno," was the distracted reply.  
  
Harry sighed, "Then I've got Voldermort following me around... I don't know what to expect with that. I mean he knows he's not to change things as well as I, but I'm still afraid. I only hope he kidnaps me or something instead of showing up at school." He sat down again. "God I hate that man. How I long for the day that I can kill Lord Voldermort."  
  
"You're not on his side then?" James asked forgetting who he was.  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed immediately. "You know, it's very helpful to be able to see when someone's using the polyjuice potion, but since you are always under it, I get very suspicious." He sighed. "Just my aurora paranoia again I suppose. I guess your talking about his little speech, about joining him over death?" He shook his head. "Nah I'm not with him on that point at all."  
  
"Oh," James said wishing he could sound like he knew what was going on.  
  
"I wish I could join Dumbledores group, though I know I can't interfere. I just hate not being able to do anything. Not being able to go against the dark side anymore. I wish I could go and just get one Death Eater, that might make me feel better." Harry held up his hands. "I know though, don't worry. Low profile and everything, don't want them catching on as to who I am- though they'd never guess." He sighed.  
  
"You know," he said after a few moments of thought. "I keep going back to this, but I just can't believe James doesn't trust me. I would have thought... but no he thinks I'm dark." He laughed. "Of all people to think to be a Death Eater... it's funny isn't it? I wish that Skeeter woman could see The-Boy-Who-Lived now, she'd love it. Especially after the articles after the Triwizard Tournament."  
  
James just stared at Harry a few times and blinked. "Right," was all he could think to say. There were just too many thoughts in his head. "So is James Potter safe? Or not?"  
  
"He'll defiantly live, though I'm not sure about safe... if I could only get him to trust me again... I mean we're here to protect him and Lily after all... or at least I think we are. Maybe if you cover the other students I'll keep the Marauders. They're the targeted after all, besides," he smiled. "I might get my Death Eater..." A stern look crossed his face and he glared at James.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt Snape either- just one mistake and I swear..." Even James felt scared, though he knew he was speaking to Kyle. "He needs to be kept safe as well, if he's to be a future operative of ours... Yes, Dumbledore will need him, we'll need him..."  
  
James decided he'd had enough, besides the potion would be wearing off soon. He most certainly didn't want to get caught by Harry in this mood.  
  
"Er- right, I've got to go prepare my lessons..."" James finished lamely and hurried away before Harry could protest. He didn't even see the man's eyes narrow in suspicion as he raced out of the library.  
  
  
  
Harry had been having a very strange conversation with his godfather, indeed. He had thought that Kyle might have been sick, or just worried. It was when he had said he had to prepare lessons that it really hit Harry. That hadn't been Kyle at all.  
  
Just then the real Kyle stumbled into the room.  
  
"Harry!" He panted still running towards him. "Not- me... polyjuice." He gasped. "James." 


	6. Understandings

An Unusual Journey  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
Harry had been looking around the castle that was Hogwarts for nearly an hour now. He had to find James, he just had to. During his conversation with whom he thought was Kyle, he had known something peculiar was going on. Never did he think it was really James! Otherwise he never would have said those things. Now he knew about the polyjuice, Voldermort, Nagini, Sam, and him.  
  
He had checked the common room, the dorm, the kitchens, the library, Great Hall... everywhere. Now he didn't know quite where to look. Forcing himself to stop and think Harry took a breath. The Marauder's Map! Of course! He had given the original copy of this time to his godfather, but he still had his own copy that had been taken from his time hidden in his pocket.  
  
It was lucky that the Marauders hadn't noticed it was missing. His godfather had assured him that they rarely used it during their last few years at Hogwarts. Said it took the thrill and challenge out of their escapades.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry said tapping the old parchment with his wand.  
  
Immediately the usual map sprang into place. Harry searched it carefully. James wasn't in Hogwarts at all! No wait- there he was just entering the property, using the tunnel into Hogesmeade. With one last look at the map, and a quick wipe to clear it Harry took off at a run.  
  
The hallway was deserted when he arrived at the old hag, so Harry allowed himself to sit carefully across from the secret entrance and take a breather. He still had a few minutes before James would come through, then all he had to do was convince him...  
  
How though? How could he get James to believe him. For now he had ruined ever having a chance of really gaining his fathers trust. Maybe though... maybe he could make him believe that he really needed Harry to protect him on Christmas? Before he had a chance to think the process through, the hag sprang open.  
  
James jumped out, and closed the door without noticing Harry's presence. Then he turned around and ran straight into Harry. James yelped.  
  
Still panting the boy got up looking at Harry with plain fear. "Oh- hi... Harry."  
  
Harry wasn't going to be playing games, he stared at James plainly. "I hope you've put yourself at ease with that little prank of yours. Really though, I would think even you'd consider a polyjuice potion beneath you. A rather dirty way to get information." He pushed the memory of him and his friends using the polyjuice in their second year.  
  
It was clear that James was trying to decide whether to run or not. "Polyjuice?"  
  
"Yes, the polyjuice you and Sirius had hidden in his trunk. The one you used to pretend to be my godfather."  
  
James froze and stared at Harry fearfully. "You are a servant of the Dark Lord."  
  
Without realizing what he was doing Harry began to laugh. Sure it had been said many times, but really, once he thought about it, he was the least likely of all to turn to the Dark side. He was the Boy-Who-Lived after all!  
  
Once he calmed himself, Harry found James had backed up against the Hag.  
  
"Really, I can assure you I'm no pawn of Voldermorts." He sighed. "You heard me say Voldermort was after you- and I'm afraid it's true. And I wasn't kidding when I said that I really needed to regain your trust so I could protect you."  
  
Still skeptical James edged further away. "And how would a student be able to protect me?"  
  
"I'm not a student. Unless you've noticed I am a few years older than the seventh years. Twenty-one actually. I've had my license for about five years now. The only reason that I am at Hogwarts was to protect the students for Voldermorts attacks."  
  
He wasn't exactly sure that was true, but right now all he had to do was get James to believe him.  
  
"Right now you are being targeted, so you are with whom I must concern myself," he sighed. "Listen, I know it's the usual reaction to think I'm dark just because I'm a parselmouth. I'd probably think so too, but I sweat to you I am not working for Voldermort. I work for the light side and right now I really need you to trust me."  
  
James seemed a bit surprised, but still he didn't budge.  
  
"Fine, Remus said that this would persuade you... I didn't want to have to do this, but I guess I will have to." He looked around the halls to make sure no one was coming. Then taking a deep breath he calmed himself and made the now familiar transformation.  
  
A second later instead of Harry standing in front of James an unusually large, and cramped, golden lion sat before him. James' eye's widened and he shrunk away. Harry immediately changed back.  
  
"There," Harry said. "You've only the third person to know about this, and I don't even know you that well. Yes I'm illegal and now if you don't believe me because of what I am, then at least you can hold something against me. If I hurt you, you can turn me into the Ministry."  
  
Fat lot they could do about it, Harry thought.  
  
James drew himself up. "But why would You-Know-Who be after me? I'm no interest to him at all."  
  
Licking his lips Harry thought. "But you are. You're a seventh year and Head Boy, very well rounded... you could even prove to be a threat to him later on. Besides you heard me talking about what you are... I wish I could tell you, but that's something you have to learn for yourself."  
  
He winced as he thought about it. His being Gryffindor's heir all came from his father. At least Harry knew about it, James, well, he wasn't sure James would ever find out.  
  
"All I can say is that you are more powerful than most. He knows that he cannot win you over to the Dark side, but instead he wishes to kill you."  
  
The color drained from James already pale face. "But you said I wouldn't die?"  
  
"You won't. I promise you that. And with my protection you probably won't be hurt at all. As I said all I need is your trust."  
  
"How do you know I won't be killed."  
  
Harry thought. "I'm... a divinator of sorts, and there are some things I know. I know this, you James Potter will not be killed on Christmas."  
  
No, he thought, you won't be killed on Christmas, but you will be killed on another holiday...  
  
Finally relaxing just the tiniest bit, James moved away from the wall.  
  
"Thank you Harry," was all he said.  
  
  
  
The other Marauders were the first to notice the change between James and Harry. James still hadn't begun to treat Harry as the friend he had treated him before, but they were on much better terms.  
  
"He's definitely not Dark then," Sirius said after James had told him a bit of what he heard. He didn't want to tell, even his best friend much, but he wanted Sirius to know that Harry wasn't Dark. Harry didn't deserve that. Besides, he was a Gryffindor lion.  
  
"I mean," Sirius continued. "If he said he wanted You-Know-Who dead, why would he be working for him."  
  
After that Sirius accepted him again too. Only Peter seemed reluctant to agree. Him and Harry were having run in-s constantly now. None of which James understood.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Peter had squeaked out involuntarily, only a couple of minutes ago. "I know you're Dark! You've a parselmouth!"  
  
Harry didn't seem the least bit fazed, he stared at Peter curiously, then licked his lips. "Parselmouth I am, though I most certainly am not the Dark one here." He smiled at Peter.  
  
Wormtail began quivering, not that James found this unusual, Peter always shook. "D-don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Harry kept on smiling. "Of course you don't," then he walked past Peter.  
  
James had thought that was going to be it, but before Peter could even breath a sigh of relief Harry had flicked Peter's forearm casually as he walked by. He hadn't the slightest idea what this meant, but Peter took off for his dorm room immediately, looking quite flustered.  
  
"Weird," Sirius said, returning to his game of Exploding Snap. Remus was sitting next to him.  
  
Old Moony had begun to talk to the Marauders once more, but it was nothing like it used to be. He wished to no longer take part in their pranks, and even went as far as to suggest that the Marauders did not join him in his transformation. They had refused of course, but they knew. Knew that Moony had taken it rather hard, that his friends could jump to such conclusions. If there was one thing Remus hated it was being wrongly judged. And believing Harry was evil was one of the biggest insults he could imagine.  
  
James sighed and fell in next to his friends. "Things are getting far too complicated."  
  
  
  
This is really just an explanation chapter I suppose. It doesn't have much point, other than to sort of fix things between the Marauders and Harry. Lily will come into the story more soon, but for now things are the way they are. It's like a week into Thanksgiving, so there will probably be one more chapter until Christmas, when everything gets good! Thanks as always for reviewing, and I'm so sorry it's been taking me longer to get out chapters! Now that I'm back in school, I don't get as much time to write, but I'm still trying to get out at least two to three chapters a week between all three of my stories. So thanks for going through this all with me. I also decided not to have a beta reader really, because it just takes too much time. Though if you see something wrong with my stories, just tell me and I'll reload a chapter (if it's something really wrong). THANKS  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed, sorry I'm not going to put your names up, but my retarded computer is being annoying again, and.. well I think you can imagine. Sorry, and thanks! 


	7. Pranks and the Map

An Unusual Journey  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
James sighed. "And why are you here again Evans?" They were all clustered under their invisibility cloaks. Surprisingly Harry had one as well, which was good since seven people couldn't fit under his one cloak. Unfortunately Evans, had ended up under his cloak with Sirius, and Peter. Emily and Remus were with Harry, somewhere beside them.  
  
"I-" James had a mental picture of Evans acting very smug indeed. "Was invited," she finished. "Besides this was Harry, Remus and my idea thank you very much. You were lucky the boys wanted to include you in this as well."  
  
"Lucky?" He scorned under his breath. He shook his head and kept on walking. As much as he was complaining, he wouldn't miss this for the world.  
  
It really was going to be rather when the Slytherins woke up to find that it was snowing in their common room. While studying in the library Harry, Remus and Evans had come across a few tricky little spells they were all dying to try out. The three had told Emily and the Marauders, and they all decided to pull the prank together. Together meaning everyone for Lily except Potter, and everyone for James except Evans.  
  
Evans kicked his shin slightly at his comment, and James stumbled. He glared at her through the invisible material, but chose not to comment. He could see her walking on straight backed and proud, with a thin, almost invisible smile upon her lips. She seemed to be staring at him out of the very corners of her eyes too. James imagined, she enjoyed torturing him almost as much as he liked insulting her.  
  
Normally the two were generally civil to one another, but they both knew, that the other didn't like them very much. They had tried their best to ignore each other since first year, up until Harry had come, this had worked quite well.  
  
"What's the password?" Sirius' voice filtered over.  
  
"Pureblood," Harry whispered and the door to the Slytherin common room jumped open.  
  
James choked, in his opinion his common room was much better than this! He'd never been here before, and was wondering why. After all they knew where the other common rooms were, and had visited them often enough. Yet they'd never laid eyes upon the Slytherins, maybe they were afraid of some kind of curse. James almost laughed out loud at that idea.  
  
He threw the cloak of him and smiled as his friends did the same. "Let's get to work."  
  
  
  
Harry usually wasn't one for pranks, but he felt that while he was in his father's time he should make the most of it. Forget all the studying and books, this was going to be his only chance to be with his parents and he wanted to have fun. After all he was the son of the greatest Marauder of all time, not to insult Sirius and Remus in any way, but of course an insult to Wormtail, the rat.  
  
He was glad to see that James was acting almost normally to him. He seemed to put everything about being a parselmouth and everything he learned with the polyjuice behind him. Harry wasn't stupid though, he knew that if he took after his father in any way, James was probably terrorizing himself trying to figure out everything about him. It was what Harry himself would have done.  
  
Right now though, he just wanted to see how the Slytherins would react to their prank. All the Marauders, plus Harry and the girls had woken up extra early to get down to breakfast before anyone else. Harry's godfather also had the same idea, he walked past the Gryffindor table, winked at them all then bent close so only Harry could hear what he said.  
  
"It's good, trust me," was all that was said before he sauntered up to the head table.  
  
Harry snorted and Lily looked away from the door, where she was still waiting for their victim's arrival. "What did he say- we're not in trouble already are we?" She was naturally worried. Harry had soon found out that Lily had a flawless record and wanted to keep it that way. She would hate getting even something as small as a detention.  
  
"No," Harry gasped. "He was the one who gave me the idea in the first place, he was just wishing us good luck!"  
  
This got the other's attention. "I thought you found those spells in the library!" Sirius said incredulously.  
  
"Nope, my godfather said he misses being able to torture somebody, he used to be one of the worst troublemakers in school. Besides the Slytherins don't like him much and him being a teacher, can't do anything about it. Gave me permission last week, other wise I never would have done it. Of course you won't tell anyone. He'll deny totally."  
  
He just smirked at his friends and turned to stare at the door. The hall was filling up a bit now, but still no sign of any Slytherins.  
  
In fact it wasn't until half way through breakfast that the entire house burst through the doors looking non too happy at all. They looked horrible. Half of them were soaking wet, the other half looked as if they'd forgotten how to put on their robes. The best part was, every single one of them had newly dyed hair. Half of them now sported gold locks the other half scarlet. Gryffindor house colors.  
  
A hush covered the hall, then everyone burst out laughing at once. Easily the loudest were the Gryffindor. The Slythrins marched up to the head table as one angry mob, yelling arguments to the teachers the whole time.  
  
For their part the teachers were trying to compose themselves, though Professor McGonagal had to pinch her arm very hard to keep herself from laughing. She couldn't resist a smile however. Harry's godfather had no control what so ever. He had long since fallen from his chair and was rolling about beneath the table. Harry could hear his familiar laughter all the way across the hall.  
  
Dumbledore raised his hands to stop the laughter, though it took several minutes the entire hall complied. Outwardly the headmaster looked completely like himself, but to those who knew him better such as Harry, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. He knew he was smiling beneath his beard, and that his eyes were probably shining.  
  
"It seems that one of our houses has met some difficulties this morning." Dumbledore's eyes strayed to Harry's. He knew, he knew who did it. The headmaster wouldn't do anything to them of course, but he knew. He always knew, nothing could happen in Hogwarts that the old man didn't know about.  
  
"Our common room sir!" A skinny, ratty looking girl with stringy red hair was screeching. "And our rooms! And.. and..."  
  
"Ah, Ms. Lyde calm down. Your common room you say? Well, then perhaps your professors and myself had best take a look." His eyes drifted to his staff, most of which had gained control, save Kyle whom had just popped his head up from beneath the table, his eyes filled with mirth.  
  
The younger Sirius had reacted in the exact same way, complete with falling under the table and all. Though Harry could still feel him rolling about across his toes.  
  
Once again the hall echoed with laughter. Though none as loud as the Marauders. For only their group knew what a state the common room was really in. They had decked the common room and the dorms with spells. For example, it was snowing in the now freshly painted common room, scarlet and gold of course. The uncomfortable furniture had been transfigured into a large assortment of barnyard animals, and that was only the beginning. Harry wasn't even sure what all they had done. He had outlined the plan, and then given his friends free reign. Though he was fairly sure that Sirius was responsible for the rainforest in the bathroom. The steaming showers had added a nice mist to the place.  
  
He wasn't worried about the teacher getting angry though. Dumbledore and McGonagal could fix it up with a couple waves of their wands. Nothing serious, but the Slytherins would have had a job undoing it. Harry himself had placed everlasting enchantments over their tricks, powerful enough to force a teacher to do the reversing. Not too powerful though, so as to force Dumbledore to do the work himself.  
  
The teachers would be mad this morning, and Dumbledore would no doubt try to give Kyle and Harry a stern word, but it was worth it.  
  
"Sirius," Lily said in an amused sort of voice. "I think you can come out now."  
  
The Marauder's head poked out from the table, grinning like a dog. He looked at all of his friends in turn, then his gaze rested on James. "I think we should be 'up to no good' if you know what I mean."  
  
Apparently all the Marauders knew what he meant. Even Harry, though he couldn't show it in any way. He amused himself by trying to look as confused as Lily and Emily. He didn't think he was doing a very good job, but no one seemed to notice.  
  
James cracked a smile and ran from the hall quickly pursued by his friends.  
  
"What was all that about?" Emily said with her hands on her hips.  
  
Harry started to smile then remembered. He had stolen the Marauders Map!  
  
  
  
James raced along the corridors, trying to beat his friends to the common room. It had been ages since they had used the Marauders Map, but seeing the teacher's reaction to their tricks would be priceless. They needed both the map and the cloak to get keep hidden safely, and it would still be a risk. James decided it was worth it.  
  
Caught up in pranks and friends James had nearly all, but forgotten what he had learned about Harry. Knowing that Craley was using the polyjuice potion, and that Harry was here to protect him was unnerving, but he tried to push it from his mind. He would have time to think on those matters later. Unfortunately those matters wanted to be thought of now, they plagued him whenever he was caught on guard. James figured though, so long as he was busy with something else, he couldn't think about it.  
  
Sneaking into the Slythering common room seemed to be just the diversion he needed.  
  
"Hurry up Moony!" Sirius' voice rang out. "Or do you want Prongs to beat us!"  
  
The 'Prongs' in question just laughed and ran all the faster. He had made it into the common room and was racing up the stairs. His friends right behind him. Except Peter, Peter never was very fast, he was probably still trying to get past the Fat Lady.  
  
To create an extra bit of havoc James waited inside their dorm with the door opened and a smile plastered on his face. Then the moment his friend's faces peered over the stairs, he slammed it in their face, sure to stick his tongue out at them as he did so. Their complaints and laughter echoed through the room, before the unlocked it and fell through.  
  
Feeling content, for the first time in weeks, James laughed as he tried to push his friends off himself.  
  
"Fine," Sirius admitted ashen faced. "You win," he said this as it was the worst crime on earth.  
  
James laughed again. "Whose got the map?"  
  
"You," was the answer.  
  
"Oh," he bent over slightly until he had his hands on his own trunk. He didn't even bother to get off the floor.  
  
It took several moments for him to become panicked. "Guys, check your trunks," James said after he had completely emptied his own. They couldn't have lost the map. They just couldn't have. It was what had made them the Marauders, without it what were they?  
  
His friends caught on to his mood. They ran for their trunks and began to dig through them unsuccessfully. Minutes later they all lay in a mess of their junk looking as if Christmas had been canceled.  
  
Just then Peter burst through the door panting heavily. "What's wrong?" He asked once he had regained control.  
  
"The Marauders Map," James answered. "It's gone."  
  
  
  
The minute James left Harry started to panic. He knew how much that map meant to his dad, even if they chose not to use it. His godfather had told him so once. It was still for the best that he had stolen it, but only now did he feel the guilt. He really hadn't expected them to want it, or at least he hoped he would be gone by the time they went looking for it.  
  
They wouldn't accuse him though? Would they? James was still suspicious of him, Remus trusted him of course, but Sirius was still a bit uneasy. Between him and James, wouldn't one of them think of the mysterious Harry?  
  
He had to ask his godfather about it. The last thing he needed was mistrust between him and his father. Not now, not nearly three weeks away from Christmas. Voldermort was coming, and he had to be ready when he came.  
  
  
  
SORRY so much that it took so long to get this out. I dunno what's gotten into me. Oh well, I hope it makes up for itself. Erm... I guess that's all I've really got to say right now other than I hope you like it and thank you to everyone who reads this and even more so to those who reviewed!!!  
  
~Jen  
  
~smileygirlo3  
  
~Gia  
  
~Sandrine Black  
  
~Ithica  
  
~Caty  
  
~Natty  
  
~Pamela  
  
~Lita of Jupiter  
  
~Rykatu/Lucathia  
  
~j-star aka Sei Mikami  
  
~Madelaine (times three!)  
  
~Tara  
  
~cleary  
  
~Sarah  
  
~????  
  
~Jen 


	8. Moods

An Unusual Journey  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
James had been in a horrible mood ever since he had found their map gone, but that was nothing to how angry Sirius was.  
  
"It was Harry! I just know it was!" He yelled as the other Marauders watched him pace around their dorm. "He's a parselmouth, and we hardly know anything about him. None of us took it, and he's our only other dorm mate!"  
  
"Sirius," Remus said in a warning tone. James knew that he trusted Harry and had never really been the same after the whole parselmouth incident. "Why would Harry take the map, he doesn't even know it exists?"  
  
Still Sirius would not be beaten. "It had to be him, I know it was... He's a parselmouth!"  
  
James knew he had gone too far, they had all been treating any references to parselmouths and werewolves with care, especially around Remus.  
  
"A parselmouth?" Remus said standing up. He would never raise his voice, but the anger that flashed in his eyes was enough. Sirius backed down slightly. It was hard to make Remus truly mad, but when he was they tried to stay out of his way.  
  
"So does that mean that I could have stolen it seeing as how I'm a werewolf?" He laughed slightly, then shook his head at them all slightly. "You know, you guys pretend to by my friend, you even pretend to be friends with Harry, but..." His voice trailed off. "People have secrets, you have to understand that. It doesn't make them bad, it doesn't make them evil, it makes them human. Just because you don't know all about Harry, that doesn't mean he's evil. He did not steel the map."  
  
He looked at them in shame then stormed out of the room.  
  
Sirius looked put out, but resumed his pacing, Peter looked scared. James felt murderous. He didn't know whom was to blame, all he knew was that he was angry. They had spent six years working on that map, perfecting it, it had been what made the Marauders what they were, and now it was gone. True they rarely used it anymore, but they had been hoping to pass it on to future mischief makers. The Weasley boy who had just become a first year had seemed promising enough, but now?  
  
It was because he was so angry that when Harry walked into the dorm room he nearly exploded. Sirius contained himself, but could not resist a murderous glare complete with teeth grinding.  
  
"Hello..." Harry began uneasily as if he knew there was something wrong. Remus had probably caught up with him and told them that they were upset.  
  
"You did it didn't you," Sirius said without any warning. "You stole our map! I knew that you were..."  
  
He growled in frustration as Harry gave him a puzzled look and raced out of the room. Peter followed him looking terrified. That left Harry and James alone, a scene Jame had tried very hard to avoid all year.  
  
"I'm assuming he was referring to the Marauders Map?" Harry said almost lazily which was enough to snap James' head up.  
  
How dare he? How dare he flaunt such information, especially after Remus had defended him.  
  
"You did steal it!" Was all James could bring himself to say.  
  
The older boy looked downward almost in shame. "Indeed, though trust me, I didn't want to. It had other purposes to occupy, and it's time in your hands has passed. It was vital to my... purposes here. I am sorry, but I could not tell you, I wasn't supposed to know about it after all."  
  
"How..."  
  
"How did I know about it? How did I find it? How could I do such a thing?" He smiled slightly. "I'm afraid James that those are answers I cannot give you. I would say that my intentions were good if you believed me, but I doubt you will. I know you're angry and you have every right to be. Just know that because of that map, many lives will one day be saved, and as I recall it might even find it's way into the hands of a future Potter, who will be very grateful for it's wisdom."  
  
He winked then walked calmly from the room leaving James with far too much to think about as usual.  
  
  
  
Since the 'Map Massacre' as Sirius so delicately referred to it, the rift between friendships had grown. Sirius was still in a huff, glaring at Harry every time he passed. Peter seemed terrified of them all, and had taken to avoiding Harry all together, ducking into dark corridors and empty passages to avoid their so called friend. Remus was acting very coldly to them all, even Harry James was pleased to note. Though he remained friends with them all, however distant. Lily was innocent, but not completely oblivious to the whole thing. As their groups joined in the common room at night her eyes would dart between them all. Emily just started at them all through suspicious eyes.  
  
Harry seemed unaware of it all. He continued on doing his school work, though he was absent for many classes. He helped out their defense teacher at night, working on curriculum and ate dinner with Dumbledore most nights. Towards his friends he acted distant and polite and respectably towards Lily. When he looked at James though he regarded him with a look that made him feel as if all of his faults and secrets were laid bare before him. Harry seemed to know everything about him.  
  
For James part, he had simply been given too much to think about. He didn't know what to feel. So one cold December morning he made a list of everything he knew about Harry. Careful to hide his actions from his friends.  
  
It read as follows.  
  
1. Harry Burke a.k.a. Harry Potter, though his real last name is unknown  
  
2. Looks like me except for a lightening shaped scar on his forehead and he has green eyes  
  
3. Smart and likes pranks and Quidditch  
  
4. Kyle Taylor, Defense teacher is his godfather, Dumbledore is one of his oldest friends  
  
5. Close friends with Evans and Remus, nearly considered a Marauder  
  
6. A parselmouth  
  
7. Can see the polyjuice potion (which Taylor takes- who is he really?)  
  
8. A golden lion amungi  
  
9. A seer  
  
10. Does not like Peter  
  
11. Voldermort is after Harry, Harry wants the dark lord dead and swears he is not a Death Eater  
  
12. Boy-Who-Lived (what does that mean?)  
  
13. Is a very powerful something like me, but I don't know what that is I AM NOT A PARSELMOUTH!  
  
14. Wants Snape kept safe (even though they hate each other)  
  
15. Cannot join with Dumbledore, but has to keep a low profile  
  
16. Knew about the polyjuice potion that Sirius and I had and knew where it was  
  
17. Is at Hogwarts to protect the students from Voldermort, not really a student really twenty-one who has had his license for five years  
  
18. Wants my trust to protect me from Voldermort when he attacks on Christmas (wants me, and what does Evans have to do with anything, in danger too?)  
  
19. Stole the Maruaders Map (how did he know about it?) Says it will one day save lives and will again belong to a Potter  
  
20. "Does not belong," (because he is not a student?) "Gone by Easter," (job over?) According to Trewlany, is she right?  
  
James looked up from his list, not knowing what to make of it all. His eyes rested upon Evans. She was sitting in the common room for once (usually she was in the library), Emily sat at her feet with Remus playing chess. Evans though, she sat in her armchair curled up around a book, her reading glasses resting on the edge of her nose, threatening to fall off. Her could still see her eyes though. Her brilliant green eyes, they looked so familiar...  
  
He shook his head and averted his eyes, lest anyone catch him staring at Evans. Sirius would never let him live that up. True though, he did think she was very pretty. That could never be anything though, she was Evans and he was Potter, nothing more.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Peter asked suddenly nervous. Sirius looked up in disgust.  
  
"Why should we care? He never should have come to Hogwarts, and I thought he was nice too."  
  
"I dunno," James spoke up suddenly. "I don't think he really is a Death Eater or anything, just- different. Why would he want to kill Voldermort then?"  
  
Remus and Lily looked up sharply. "Harry says that Voldermort cannot be killed," Remus said suddenly, Lily nodding. "He is reaching for immortality, but he can be destroyed."  
  
"So," Sirius snorted. "Like Harry's actually going to do anything to hurt his master. I'll bet Voldermort doesn't even recognize him and so he's trying to destroy Hogwarts to gain recognition!"  
  
Lily spoke this time. "Harry is not a Death Eater. Voldermort has been trying to kill him ever since he was a baby. He killed his parents when he was one year old. It is because Voldermort has destroyed his family and so many others that he wants him gone. He has been captured and tortured by him as well, but I don't think you'd care about that."  
  
No one seemed to have anything to say to this. Emily didn't even seem to be listening. Peter was though, in wide eyed fright.  
  
"If you want to know though, right now he is a meeting of Aurora's in Dumbledore's office discussing strategies. Once again, not that you'd care or anything. After all according to you he's dark, a Death Eater."  
  
Looking disgusted the pair stood up and marched out of the room, stepping over Emily who was still immersed in the chess board. She didn't even notice that her opponent had gone.  
  
James looked down at his list and added some more notes.  
  
21. Voldermort killed Harry's parents when he was one  
  
22. Voldermort has captured and tortured Harry too  
  
23. Is in meetings to destroy Voldermort  
  
Still feeling very unsatisfied he looked up into the eyes of Sirius Black.  
  
"I dunno mate," he said. "I still think there is something very fishy about Harry. Something very secret indeed."  
  
James had to agree.  
  
  
  
Harry sighed. Dumbledore had refused to allow either Kyle or him attend the meeting of the Order, but demanded that they wait in his office instead. They had just heard the horrible account of the unsuccessful meeting only to find that Voldermort was suspiciously dormant. Which could mean only one thing, he was planning something big. On Christmas no doubt.  
  
"I've planned on having everyone return home for Christmas," Dumbledore was saying.  
  
"No," Harry said snapping back into reality. "That would be suspicious, hardly anyone stays for Christmas anyways. We just make sure James does, and anyone else who does will just have to be protected. If Voldermort suspects we knew of his attack before hand, he'll just retaliate with some horrible massacre, but if he finds that he truly cannot attack Hogwarts and gain anything he will back down until he believes he has the upper hand. I believe that's not until I get to Hogwarts which is many years away."  
  
"So what do we tell the students?" Kyle asked thinking hard.  
  
"Well the few that remain will be ordered to stay in their common rooms. Voldermort won't be interested in them. It's the Gryffindors he wants. I will put protection charms on the tower and hope he cannot break through those. I'll have the others stay in their dorms- I'll find a way to get them out. Dungbombs if nothing. I'll stay in the common room and watch out for Death Eaters. I can handle them easily, even Voldermort I can hold off, and we already know that James doesn't die.  
  
"In all other common rooms, as many teachers as can be spared will keep guard, the paintings as well. I know this castle as well as you Dumbledore and I have ways of finding out if something is amiss. If there is something wrong I'll send Hedwig out to alert the school immediately."  
  
"I don't know Harry," Kyle said at last. "There are too many what if's in that. It could be dangerous..." he thought for another second. "But you're right, we cannot alert the school or Voldermort that we know anything. I trust the Order is in the dark as well?" Dumbledore nodded. "Good, then... I have no problem with this."  
  
"If you think it's right Harry, I trust your judgment," Dumbledore said at last. Harry nodded slowly.  
  
He thought for another minute. "The real problem now is, my Voldermort, the one from our time. I still don't know where he is. My scar hurts, and I know it's him. The Voldermort of this time isn't missing a piece of himself yet, but my Voldermort is and I have that piece. I feel him. He's here, but I don't know why or where..."  
  
"Have you talked to Sam?" Kyle asked.  
  
"He knows nothing more, I released the poor thing into the forest, he'll be better off there."  
  
"Fine then," the Headmaster said gravely. "Break begins in less than two weeks. Just be ready by then."  
  
They nodded and left the room.  
  
  
  
James was watching Harry again, but the older boy didn't notice at all. He was completely immersed in his own thoughts. Looking about the common room as if searching for something out of order. He was acting very strange, but, James reasoned, he was always a little strange to begin with.  
  
After a few minutes James even saw him clutch his forehead as if it was hurting him very badly. Then the next minute he had returned to normal with nothing to show, but a pained look in his green eyes.  
  
At first glance, Harry didn't seem evil. He really couldn't be a Death Eater then could he? Maybe Remus was right, maybe he was just different. It just scared him to think that his life would be in this unknown person's hands. He'd normally rather take care of himself, but he knew he couldn't handle himself against Voldermort himself. No one could.  
  
"James," Sirius asked with a smile. "Wanna go to Hogesmede? I feel like a good butterbeer myself."  
  
James forced himself to laugh. "You always feel like a butterbeer. Yeah sure though, I guess I'll go."  
  
"I wouldn't advise it," Harry said suddenly from across the room, but he couldn't have heard them. Sirius looked angry, Harry looked as if he were talking to the ceiling, he still hadn't changed his behavior.  
  
"You'd do better to remain in the castle," he continued on. He paused thoughtfully. "It's nearly Christmas."  
  
"Stating the obvious," Sirius snorted, but his words were low. "C'mon James," he said louder. "You don't have to listen to him. Besides who cares if you leave?"  
  
"No Sirius," James said sitting back down. Harry did have a point, and whether he trusted him or not, he believed that Harry really didn't want him hurt. Besides he claimed that he was at Hogwarts to protect the students. "I think he's right. I really should stay here."  
  
"You're going to listen to him over me?" His best friend said sounding hurt.  
  
"You'd do good to heed my advise as well Sirius," Harry went on resuming his pacing. "You never know when you might be in danger as well. When that time comes you'll need all your friends by your side, better to just trust your friend about this. He knows more of these matters than you."  
  
This had been enough for Sirius. The Marauder was usually very good natured, but he had a fast temper, and they had all been at their patience ends these past few weeks. "Oh and who are you to tell me so."  
  
For the first time Harry looked Sirius straight in the eye with his own strange green ones. "Sirius Black." He sounded as if he was naming him for the first time, Sirius looked at his strangely and opened his mouth, no doubt to shoot him an insult, but Harry went on.  
  
"I know more about you than you think. The things I know. About your past, your present and your future. I know things that you don't even know about yourself. Though you don't like me, I promise you one day you will." He allowed himself a smile. "In the meantime just listen to me when I say keep your friends close and your enemies closer," his eyes gazed over to Peter for some reason.  
  
"There will come a time when you'll want to remember these days, hold on to them to hold on to your very life. Your very sanity. Remember them, remember Hogwarts, remember it all. That is the dearest advise I can give you. Don't waste the time you have now, don't take foolish risks. When I say it's best that you stay at Hogwarts, I mean it. Make the best of what you have, it won't last forever." His eyes drifted over to James this time.  
  
Then he blinked, sighed and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Was that a threat?" Sirius asked in genuine confusion. "I don't get it."  
  
James shrugged. "Neither do I," he said in a whisper then raised his voice. "Neither do I."  
  
  
  
I should have had a chapter for "A Time Out of Memory" out first, but I had a better idea for a chapter for this and so here it is! Hope you like it as always and thanks for reading and thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
~Mayleesa  
  
~Madelaine  
  
~Erin :-)  
  
~chè-po--kelle-nom-ècrire  
  
~Laurelgand  
  
~Gia  
  
~Acacia  
  
~Ice Princess  
  
~Sophie W.  
  
~Nagini  
  
~RicaSiegakaBlossom  
  
~Riauna  
  
~Lady FoxFire  
  
~smileygirlo3  
  
~Ivy  
  
~Jen  
  
  
  
THANKS SOOO MUCH!!!! 


	9. Meetings and Make Ups

An Unusual Journey  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
Harry almost regretted the way he had been acting lately. he had been retreating into himself again, something he wouldn't allow himself to do any longer. He decided to take a walk to clear his mind.  
  
Hogwarts was a beautiful as always, even in winter. It had not yet snowed, but the ground was hard and frozen and devoid of life. He breathed in the cold air letting it wash away his thoughts. A slight sound reached his ears.  
  
It was something familiar to him. The whine of a dog. Perhaps a big, black, grim looking dog. Harry ran towards the sound his feet pounding off the cold ground. He ran straight into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
He kept running until he found Sirius. Curled up around himself as Padfoot whining as a giant snake circled him. It was Nagini.  
  
"Leave him be!" Harry said in the language of the snakes blowing the snake into the air away from Padfoot.  
  
Not missing anything, the snake landed with a hiss and began to slither towards Harry. "You ssshall not ssstand in my way any longer Harry Potter, you or your godfather!"  
  
Harry tried to dodge the snake as it lunged at him. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough. One poisonous fang worked it's way into his arm where a basilisk fang had once torn. Harry sucked back the pain and used another curse to throw Nagini away from him. This time she did not return.  
  
It took a moment for him to regain control over himself. His arm was useless and bleeding badly, but Sirius was in a worse state. Nagini had had her fun with him, squeezed him a bit, maybe she even bit him, though from her he could not tell.  
  
"I told you to stay in the castle Sirius," Harry said though he doubted if Sirius heard him. He did, he transformed into a battered looking Marauder.  
  
"How did you- I mean... how?" He said in short breaths.  
  
Harry used his wand to pick him up off the ground and started to take them to the castle. "Know you were an animungi? Oh that wasn't hard to figure out. I told you to be careful though, to stay in the castle. You're just lucky I decided to take a walk when I did. Snakes can get pretty nasty and you messed with the nastiest of the lot."  
  
Sirius didn't say anything more as they made their way up to the hospital wing. They met no one in the halls, for which Harry was grateful. He didn't feel like explaining his predicament to any curious students.  
  
"Hello Harry," Madam Pomfrey said courteously as he entered the hospital wing hiding Sirius from view. She hadn't noticed his arm yet. "Do you need a refill of dreamless sleep potion already? Or just a pain potion for today?"  
  
Harry had been taking both regularly for his frequent nightmares, but needed only the latter right now. "No, we've had a bit of an accident..."  
  
Madam Pomfrey turned around and caught sight of the two boys. "Oh my! What's happened?" She dropped a tray of bandages as they entered the room.  
  
"Snake," Harry said.  
  
He didn't have much more time to talk while the nurse fussed over them. Sirius was placed in a bed and looked over. He had several bruised ribs, but thankfully nothing was broken. Madam Pomfrey still wanted him to remain in the hospital for a week, unmoving and under her watchful eye.  
  
Harry got off a lot better. She looked at his arm and took the pain away. Then his arm was bandaged and placed in a sling. She also gave him a potion to get rid of any lingering poising that might have been in the wound. As he had been treated immediately that shouldn't be a problem.  
  
"Could you call Kyle down? I need to speak with him. Dumbledore too if that can be arranged." Madam Pomfrey nodded and ducked out of the room. Sirius turned his gaze to him.  
  
"You're not going... to tell- are you?" He sounded better already, now that the pain had been more or less eliminated.  
  
Harry shook his head, then decided he better not do that in the future. It hurt. "No, of course not. I just have to tell them about the snake. They'll find the news interesting no doubt."  
  
Sirius nodded and lay his head back on his pillow. Madam Pomfrey returned a minute later with Kyle in tow.  
  
His godfather walked in with an anxious look on his face. First he looked at Sirius, hugging his own chest, then at Harry with a tired, forced smile. "Alright there Harry?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "Yeah, but this poor arm! How many more beatings do you think it will last through?" Kyle chucked and took a seat at his bedside.  
  
"Who was it then? Nagini?"  
  
Harry developed a grave manner. "Yes, I believe she was instructed to go after 'Sirius Black,' I think she met up with the wrong one..." He looked at his godfather meaningfully.  
  
Kyle took the hint. "So he knows about me then... that would mean he's near."  
  
"Yes, probably closer than we think, that's twice Nagini has been found on the grounds. Dumbledore must be told, he should be on his way down now." Sirius stirred in his bed.  
  
"Good, he'll be busy with Voldermort, we'll handle Nagini and her master though. Don't want the two interfering with one another."  
  
Harry nodded thinking that was a good idea indeed.  
  
  
  
James went to visit Sirius as soon as he heard the news about the attack. The rumor was all over the school that Harry had saved Sirius from being killed by a hundred foot snake from Brazil.  
  
When he reached the hospital wing, it was completely empty save for Sirius' own bed. Not even Madam Pomfrey was there.  
  
"Sirius?" He whispered, not sure if his friend was awake.  
  
His friend stirred. "Hey James. C'mere hurry, I don't know when they are going to be back."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harry, Taylor and Pomfrey. They both left to go talk to Dumbledore. They'll come back though."  
  
James bent close as Sirius told him all that had happened. About the snake, and Harry, then the conversation he had overheard. Just as he was finishing Harry, helped by Madam Pomfrey walked into the room.  
  
Taking his leave, James said goodbye to the both of them and ran up to his dorm. He rummaged around for a while and then pulled out what he had been looking for. His list.  
  
24. knows about Padfoot- Moony and Wormtail too?  
  
25. the snake is Nagini, with a dangerous master, Harry and Taylor must protect me from them? Or Voldermort?  
  
26. There are two Sirius' Blacks?"  
  
He put his pen down then stared blankly at the page. He had no idea what was going on.  
  
  
  
Harry hadn't felt so good in ages. Though his arm hurt badly, just knowing that he'd be given free reign with his godfather to track down his Voldermort made him happy. Maybe now he'd be able to get rid of some of the nightmares he'd been having.  
  
"Morning," he said to Sirius as his neighbor awoke after their first night in the hospital.  
  
Harry had a little red rubber ball that he'd been tossing about all morning. Sirius eyed it strangely. Harry followed his eyes and smiled. "Watch this, you don't know how long it took to perfect it. Many hours in the hospital wing, let me tell you..."  
  
He threw the little ball up expertly, and lightly. It hit a water spot on the ceiling then hurled towards the floor where it bounced off then into the bookshelf, where it hit and began bouncing around the room, making a racket. Sirius was looking at him strangely, but Harry motioned for him to watch.  
  
Madam Pomfrey pocked her head out of the door just in time for the little ball to come hurdling at her. "What is- oh!" She cried as the she caught the ball, loosing her balance slightly. "Harry!"  
  
Harry had memorized the speech perfectly, he held a hand over his mouth a bit to hide his mimicking, Sirius could probably still see though.  
  
"How many times must I tell you to quit fooling around? You're going to hurt one of my patience or worse- give me a heart attack! Then where would you all be? And stop that right now Harry!" She threw her hands up in exasperation and went back into her office, throwing the ball over her shoulder. Harry caught it deftly and smiled at Sirius.  
  
"It keeps me entertained at least!" He went back to tossing his ball up in the air then catching it again.  
  
Sirius was still staring at him though.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sirius said suddenly, his eyes still clear, his face still emotionless.  
  
Harry caught the ball deftly, his eyes never leaving the foot of his bed. "What for?"  
  
"For not trusting you and calling you a Death Eater," Sirius paused, his gaze never faltering. "I don't think that anymore."  
  
A thin smile crept across Harry's lips. "Thanks Sirius. Don't let it bother you though, I understand why people think that," he looked down at his bedcovers as if looking for answers. "People always think that."  
  
Sirius spoke up again. "Well I don't."  
  
"I know Sirius," Harry looked up at his now friend and then past him to see his godfather at the door. He was smiling.  
  
  
  
*Sorry about the delay, but I think most of you know about my trouble with updating. FFN wouldn't let me! It was driving me crazy, but I think I finally got it now. I still don't know what was wrong... oh well. Anyways hope you like the chapter and and just thanks for EVERYONE for reviewing! I'd post your names, but my computer is being slow and stupid and it'll take far too long, sorry! 


	10. Truth Arises

An Unusual Journey  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
Christmas, Harry thought. They'd planned, they'd prepared, but were they ready? It was getting closer and closer. Only a few days away, not even a week anymore. Not that he was particularly nervous. He felt confidant enough that he'd be able to keep his parents safe. Besides he knew they couldn't die and that was something at least- wasn't it?  
  
"Bye Harry," Remus said looking tired already. The students were just boarding the train for the holidays, the full moon was only two days away. At least, Harry thought, Remus would still have Christmas.  
  
He smiled at his friend and helped him load his trunk onto the train. The station had been bustling with activity only a few minutes earlier, but was now practically deserted. Remus would probably be the last one to board. The only Marauder to be returning home for the holiday.  
  
Sirius was still being kept in the hospital wing, now quite against his will. Peter was remaining as well, probably for the raid, Harry thought. Not that the sniveling rat would do much good. James had already written to his parents to tell them he had to remain behind, making up some excuse, for normally he returned home. They had written back disappointed and understanding, a sort of letter Harry would almost pay anything for. The sort of letter filled with love and pride, such a letter he would forever be denied.  
  
"Bye Remus," Harry responded slightly late, his friend was by now already on the train, the scarlet door closed behind him, the Hogwarts Express already streaking past the station.  
  
Harry thought of the hard life that boy would have ahead of him. Being shunned for what he becomes one night out of a month. Losing three of his best friends, and Lily in one go and probably losing so much more to his future battles with Voldemort. At least, he thought, he would make it to be the warm professor that he knew, to re-embrace his friend after many long years to set things as right as he could. At least he knew he would have that.  
  
Some distance behind him stood his father silently watching the steam engines trail as it disappeared through the trees. James and Remus had already made their somewhat colder goodbye, but Harry thought James had forced himself to be as warmhearted as possible, truly believing this could be his last goodbye.  
  
"Better go then hadn't we?" James said in a flat sort of voice, he didn't look like a school boy just given a holiday. Then again, most people didn't get death threats over holiday.  
  
However, most people had never included Harry Potter and it seemed his father was no different.  
  
Harry managed a small smile for his father before following him up to the school. The train had gone the station was empty and Hogwarts was near empty and waiting for them.  
  
"So," James began then stopped. Harry turned patiently to look at him. The words would come soon enough, he had an idea of what his father wanted to ask, what he'd been wanting to ask for awhile.  
  
"Umm.." he tried again. "On Christmas... what is... I mean, that is to say..."  
  
"What's going to be happening to keep you safe?" Harry walked on. "And why you are being required to stay at the school when you believe you'd be safer elsewhere? Simple question really."  
  
James caught up his nervousness shinning through his features. "Simple?"  
  
"Sure. You see we cannot have you moved. The Dark Lord expects to see you here at the school and not expecting us to put up a fight. If he were to find out that you or anyone had known all along he would... well let's say he'd make this punishable to the wizarding world. He wants you desperately James, quite badly."  
  
A sigh was whispered on a winter's morning wind. "Why though? There's nothing special about me."  
  
"Ah," Harry said, eyes alight. "But there is James. You're a Potter which says a lot more than you might believe. The blood that flows through your veins is ancient and powerful. With you as a tool Voldemort could cause much damage. Oh," he held up a hand to assure his father. "You still probably don't believe me. You're thinking that you might be this powerful, this strong. Right now, you probably aren't. It's a trait... that tends to be awakened in times of need. For you that time is simply yet to come."  
  
Still James was unconvinced. "You speak of power, what does that matter. Nothing can go against the power of the Dark Lord. I don't even know why you're going to bother."  
  
"Power?" Harry declared. "James, power is truly everything. What type of power we have is what makes the difference. Voldemort, the only power he can speak of is stolen, and used, the power to inflict pain and terror. It's an incredible power indeed, but there is more power than that. Don't think that the power the opposition controls is any less valuable that that! Why should you think it is so utterly hopeless to stand against him?"  
  
Harry turned and forced James to look at him with a smile on his face. "Just look at me. The damn man has been trying to kill me for twenty years James and never once has he been successful, I've stood against him every time taking a bit with me. It's never useless there's always a chance. You just have to believe that."  
  
Harry made a face. "Yuck, and now I sound like one of those... oh I don't know moral boosters whom you just want to slap in the face. How terrible."  
  
That at least made James laugh a bit. "Really, how did we think that you were dark for so long?"  
  
"Oh that? It's not hard at all. You'd be surprised how often it happens." Harry smiled at his father. "This one time the minister wanted to put me in St. Mungo's- thought I was crazy and was giving secrets to the Dark Lord- so anyways Dumbledore wouldn't let him, nor would anyone else for that matter. Ended up putting Dumbledore and half the Hogwarts staff in St. Mungo's instead. None of them were very happy, as you can imagine. They were only there a few days, after that they cut off dealings with the man complete. It was a terrible fight."  
  
James was chuckling with Harry a bit as he finished, both somewhat more lighthearted than when they set out. Then another one of James' sobering questions was spoken. "Really though what is happening on Christmas?"  
  
"Alright," Harry sighed. "It's like this. Not many people know about this. My godfather, Dumbledore and a few members of the staff. We tried to encourage a home holiday for most everyone in the school. Luckily there's only three other Gryffindor's besides you being, Sirius, Peter and Lily." James made a face. "There's two Ravenclaw third years and five seventh year Slythrens." Harry could only guess why they of all people would stay...  
  
"The heads of house will remain in their common rooms along with one other teacher to secure all. My godfather shall be remaining in the infirmary to watch Sirius and I shall be in Gryffindor. Dumbledore and McGonagal will be in the great hall waiting for a likely attack there. All in all it should be a very small mission for the death Eaters, they only want to get in and get out taking you with them. All I have to do is make sure that doesn't happen. Shouldn't take more than a couple hours then you'll have you're life back."  
  
James just rolled his eyes.  
  
~  
  
"I'm going to go talk with Kyle." Harry said distractedly as he watched the man walk by. James, too watched with sullenness. He still hadn't been able to figure out the Defense teacher and Harry was offering no help.  
  
As he watched the two of them take off down the halls and enter the teachers office a plan began to sprout in his head. Just a little eavesdropping... what harm could that do right? It might even help him figure out a few more things about the unusual pair.  
  
"You kidding!" Harry was laughing as James walked up to the closed door. "He said that? Damn Sirius when you where in school you were worse than both the twins put together!"  
  
Taylor was laughing. "Thank god I grew out of that one huh Harry?" He snorted. "Though I suppose thirteen years under the expressive care of the dementors was enough to put some good into me right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure," Harry said skeptically.  
  
"Just imagine if you'd been raised by me then would you? You'd have been the biggest prankster in the school!"  
  
"Hardly Kyle. I broke enough school rules without causing mischief. I don't think McGonagal would ever had let me slip by with that. The one time she did catch us out at night we all lost fifty points each and got detentions. And that was for returning an illegal dragon so that the gamekeeper wouldn't get into trouble."  
  
"Oh but where's the fun in life if you can't cause a little trouble Harry?"  
  
Harry answered dryly. "I have found that I cause enough trouble just trying to stay alive sometimes, I don't need to throw any useless pranks into the equation."  
  
"Now what would your father say to that?" He answered sharply, as if shocked.  
  
James pressed his ear up against the door. "I thought we were talking about you when you were young Sirius?"  
  
He had to have heard Harry wrong, he was talking to Taylor and yet that was the second time that he had referred to him as Sirius. This time even rather directly. There had to be something wrong with this.  
  
"Don't try to change the subject, I'd much rather talk about your father anyhow." Kyle pressed on. "I'm all too boring anyhow. Especially now after all the fun's been sucked out of me and having to watch what a riot I was in school helps a lot."  
  
James listened in shock. Maybe it was just that he wanted to think it, but he honestly thought that sounded like a very Sirius thing to say in a joking tone. He could even see his best friend saying something like that to tease him. He couldn't suppress a shiver. This was all too weird.  
  
"Seriously though Harry," Kyle went on. "What's to be expected for Christmas?" I still can't remember anything beyond the damn hospital wing, how I hated that place. Entirely too white for my likings."  
  
James couldn't take any more. He'd heard enough. How could he be expected to believe that his best friend had suddenly gained twenty five years and was sitting in a room talking about himself who was only a floor above them? It didn't make sense!  
  
So, of course, he went to prove to himself that his friend was still alive. He went to the hospital wing to visit Sirius.  
  
"Oy! You don't know how glad I am to see you James!" Sirius said with relief the moment he caught sight of his friend. Madam Pomfrey was bustling about with his bandages and clicking superiorly under her tongue, but Sirius seemed anxious to push her away.  
  
"Hey Sirius," he said trying to sound cheerful and regain both his breath and mind at once. This was turning out to be an eventful year and he wasn't so sure he was able to handle it.  
  
Still Madam Pomfrey seemed persistent in holding Sirius down to the bed and away from his guest. "I must do this Mr. Black! Honestly you children don't understand! I'm just -I'm trying... er! Enough!" She threw her hands up finally through with Sirius' insistent struggling "I'll be in my office Mr. Potter," she said turning with a look of malice. "Once you leave perhaps I can complete my job and ensure this young man's health!" She turned on her heals. "Not that either of you think that that is very important!"  
  
James just gave his friend a weak smile as he rustled about his bed ungracefully.  
  
"Damn woman," he muttered. "Damn hospital wing! How I hate this place!" Sirius turned to James a look of unjust on his face. "Besides it's entirely too white for my liking!"  
  
Suddenly James couldn't explain why he had to run out of the room, all color drained from his face.  
  
What was going on?  
  
  
  
Okay I know Harry's outlook on Voldemort and all that has changed from the beginning but I decided to go another way. I'll rewrite the beginning later, but for now I think you'll just have to stick with the change. Funny though, or maybe not, no one noticed it. Okay so about Lily, she wasn't in this chapter because she's still up in Gryffindor tower, she'll probably be in the next chapter though. As for Remus and the Marauders, I'm trying to sort of set things up... you know how in the books they say they suspected Remus of being dark? So I figure it during 7th year a little unease is put between them that's a lot easier to believe that they thought he was dark over Peter. Remus and the Marauders are always best friends and it's hard to imagine that they automatically think that he's dark. Just go with me will you? I've been terrible at updating, but please forgive me I'm trying to catch up! Hopefully that means a lot more updates sooner... hopefully!  
  
S. L 


End file.
